los sentimientos de Hermione
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Es mi primer FF, pensaba hacerle una continuación, pero el tiermpo no m lo permite...


LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HERMIONE  
  
CAPITULO 1: LO QUE SIENTE CADA UNO  
  
Era verano, hacía 6 días que había terminado el 6º curso en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero el ser una bruja, no libraba a Hermione de despertarse sobresaltada, Hedwig la lechuza de Harry, se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana y estaba dando golpes en el cristal de la ventana con el pico, para reclamar la atención de Hermione. Hermione se levantó con una prisa y un nerviosismo que no eran propios de ella, abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que llevaba Hedwig. Hermione había invitado a Harry a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, ella sabía que Harry odiaba a los muggles con los que vivía, no porque fueran muggles sino porque lo trataban fatal, como si el ser un mago fuese un gran defecto. Hermione abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
¡No te lo vas a creer! Pero como tus padres también son muggles, mi tío no puso ningún inconveniente por el que no pueda ir a tu casa. Mañana a las 12 de la mañana estaré con mis cosas listas tal y como pediste.  
  
Una abrazo  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione bajó las escaleras con toda la velocidad que le fue posible para decirle a sus padres que al día siguiente tenían que ir a buscar a Harry. Ella aún no sabía que significaba ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía en su interior cada vez que pensaba en su... ¿amigo?. Al igual que él, ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Harry el día que junto con la "ayuda" (a los 5 minutos de comenzar la gran batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, se había quedado inconsciente) de su amigo Ron habían derrotado por fin al señor tenebroso.  
  
  
  
-Ríndete Harry Potter, ni tú ni tus mocosos amigos conseguiréis derrotarme nunca- y apuntando a Harry con la varita dijo alto y claro-¡Cruccio!  
  
Harry había cerrado los ojos y se preparaba para recibir el inmenso dolor que se experimentaba con la maldición Cruccio cuando oyó los gritos de dolor de Hermione:  
  
-Harry ¡Rápido!¡Haz algo!- dijo Hermione tras lo cual soltó un nuevo grito de dolor.  
  
A pesar de que estaba prohibido, hizo la única cosa que podría salvar a Hermione, prefería ir a Azkaban toda la vida a ver como la mujer que él amaba seguía sufriendo de aquélla manera. Se concentro ante la sorpresa de Voldemort gritó:  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
En ese mismo instante un haz de luz verde, salió de la punta de la varita de Harry, la cual le dio a Lord Voldemort en todo el pecho matándolo casi instantáneamente.  
  
Harry se arrodillo a los pies de Hermione la cual le dijo:  
  
-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo usas esa maldición?¡Está prohibida y tú lo sabes!  
  
Harry le sonrío a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-¡Ya! Pero no podía dejar que tú murieses, Hermione, eres... mi mejor amiga, no podía dejar que murieses de esa forma tan horrible. Por lo menos cuando me dejen salir de azkabán podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿No?  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó al oír volver a Hedwig con la respuesta de Hermione. Su cara se tornó en una sonrisa cálida al ver la pequeña y perfecta caligrafía de Hermione. En la carta le decía que estarían a las 12 en punto en su casa. Harry estaba muy contento, iba a pasar el verano con Hermione y Lucius Malfoy había sido enviado a Azkaban por ser un mortígrafo, por lo que Draco Malfoy no iría pavoneándose como el dueño de Hogwarts todo el día. También se alegraba de que él mismo no hubiese tenido que ir a Azkaban por haber vencido a Voldemort con una maldición prohibida. Pero como estaba en juego su vida y Voldemort había matado a tanta gente hicieron una excepción. Entre todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos, se sumergió en un sueño profundo.  
  
Ron por su parte pensaba en Hermione, cada día que pasaba la quería más, y ella le rechazaba siempre, le decía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. .  
  
Ginny Weasley por su parte ya no estaba enamorada de Harry, le seguía gustando un poco, pero desde el año pasado le gustaba Colin Creewey, otro admirador de Harry que iba en su curso.  
  
Los gemelos ya habían montado su tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" la cual tenía mucho éxito en el mundo mágico.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: LA NUEVA PAREJA  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con un nerviosismo inusitado en el cuerpo y una alegría capaz de hacer revivir a las flores mustias. Tras mucho discutir con sus padres, Harry dormiría en la otra cama que había en su habitación. Al principio ellos no querían, pero Hermione con sus argumentaciones había conseguido convencerlos.  
  
A las 12 en punto ya se encontraban en casa de Harry. Hermione, ya no tenía el pelo enmarañado, sino que se lo había alisado y peinado, lo cual hacía que se viese más hermosa de lo que ya era. En cuanto le vio, no pudo evitar darle un enorme abrazo a Harry, él sin que nadie más lo notase le dijo al oído:  
  
-Estás guapísima.  
  
Hermione se sintió halagada y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo por el comentario. Tío Vernon estaba hablando con los padres de Hermione y se alegró al saber que ya se iba directamente a Hogwarts y que no tendría que volver por casa. Mientras hablaban, por orden expresa de Hermione, fueron a que esta conociese a Dudley. Dudley estaba en la cocina, miraba la tele con sus enormes ojos de cerdito. Cuando entraron la vista de este se centro en otra cosa. ¡En Hermione!. Harry se extraño de esa reacción Por primera vez en su vida, sintió la fría daga de los celos, no por Dudley, porque ya sabía de sobras que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Hermione, sino por el peligro de que cualquier chico de Hogwarts podría tener esa reacción, y de aquella si que peligraría su relación con Hermione.  
  
-Dudley está es Hermione. Hermione Dudley-estás palabras las dijo de mala gana, y luego con un tono más agradable dijo- es una muy buena amiga mía.  
  
-Hola- hijo esta estrechándole la mano- Harry, me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Y acto seguido le sonrío.  
  
Dudley parecía haber sido golpeado por una bluddguer en la cabeza, y parecía que no salía de su asombro.  
  
-Ho... hola- dijo al fin, cuando le estrecho la mano se puso muy rojo- No sabía que mi q... querido pri... primo Harry, tu... tuviese amigas tan g... gu... guapas.- Y en su cara se dibujó la sonrisa más estúpida que ha existido jamás.  
  
Hermione se limito a seguir sonriendo y poner cara de asustada al mismo tiempo mientras se iba poniendo poco a poco detrás de Harry. Cuando Dudley iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Hermione, se oyó a tío Vernon por detrás:  
  
-¡Chico! Ven aquí que ya os vais- en su rostro se pudo observar una clara y sincera sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
Fueron los tres hasta la puerta y dudley incluso se empeño en ayudar a su primo con las maletas para que Hermione viese lo amable y fuerte que era. Ella estaba deseando salir de allí y se notaba que estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Cuando arrancaron, Dudley dijo:  
  
-¡Hermione! Espero volver a verte pronto, si puedes escríbeme, aunque sea con una lechuza, ya aprenderé como se usan.  
  
Tío Vernon y tía Petunia lo miraron sorprendidos y enfadados con el comentario.  
  
En cuanto a la "halagada" Hermione estaba enfadada con Harry porque este no paraba de reírse de la cómica situación.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Hermione, ella ya no estaba enfadada y ayudo a Harry a trasladar las cosas a su habitación. En la habitación se encontraba el gato de Hermione Crookshanks al que Harry acarició.  
  
El verano en la casa de Hermione, fue uno de los mejores en las vidas de los dos. Se enviaban lechuzas con los Weasley, iban a pasear al parque, al cine... cosas de muggles. Además Harry y Hermione se fueron enamorando cada vez más, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que tenían que decirse sus mutuos sentimientos o reventarían.  
  
El día anterior al cumpleaños de Harry, los señores Granger, les dijeron que tenían que ausentarse durante 3 días para asistir a un congreso de dentistas en Nueva York. A pesar de que delante de ellos fingieron mucha tristeza, tanto Hermione como Harry pensaron Justo cuando salieron por la puerta Harry miró a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Por fin solos llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarte una cosa- A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón- ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Ron?  
  
A Hermione esa pregunta la cogió desprevenida y solo alcanzó a decir:  
  
-¿Qué?¿A que te refieres?  
  
-A que desde hace dos años por lo menos una vez al mes quiere hablar contigo a solas y cuando vuelve los dos estáis muy tristes. ¿Qué os pasa? Nunca me lo queréis decir y me estoy empezando a cansar.  
  
-¡Ah, eso! Bueno la cosa es que...,- Hermione dudaba en decírselo a Harry, pero finalmente se puso un poco colorada y dijo- Ron, me ha dicho que me quiere, pero yo a él no le quiero como novio solo como amigo. Así que él una vez al mes me pregunta si ya cambié de opinión. Yo no puedo corresponderle porques estoy enamorado de otro.  
  
-Lo siento... no tenía ni idea de que fuera eso...- Y para cambiar de tema dijo- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al videoclub a alquilar una películas?  
  
-Harry, me has leído el pensamiento. ¡Pero que sean de miedo!  
  
Después de mucho discutir los títulos en el videoclub decidieron alquilar la saga completa de Scream.  
  
Mientras andaban, los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. pensaba Harry, . Los pensamientos de Hermione no discrepaban en mucho con los de Harry, Cuando llegaron a casa prepararon todo para ver las películas. A pesar de lo que dijese, Hermione se moría de miedo con las películas, e inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más a Harry como acto reflejo. Llego un momento en el que estaban pegados y él le paso la mano por encima del hombro con lo que Hermione se sintió salvo, como si nada pudiese dañarla. Hermione se fijó que quedaban 5 segundos para el cumpleaños de Harry y las 12 en punto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- Hermione sacó un regalo de debajo del sofá y se lo entrego a Harry- Esto es para ti por tu 17 cumpleaños.  
  
-Muchas gracias Hermione- Se puso un poco colorado por el beso en la mejilla y abrió el paquete- ¡Un libro de tácticas de Quidditch! No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me encanta tu regalo.  
  
En ese momento Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y dijo:  
  
-Harry... hay algo que quería decirte- ella se ponía cada vez más roja- ¡La razón por la que siempre rechazo a Ron, es que... yo..., te..., te..., ¡te quiero!  
  
Harry sintió como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica de felicidad y antes de que ella siguiese hablando, le dio un suave y dulce beso:  
  
- Yo también te quiero Hermione, pero no me atrevía a confesártelo porque creía que tú estabas enamorada de Ron.  
  
Ella re río y le dijo que solo lo quería a él. Acabaron de ver las películas ya abrazados. Se quedaron dormidos los dos en el sofá, muy felices por conocer sus mutuos sentimientos.  
  
El resto de los días que los padres de Hermione no estuvieron, estaban muy contentos por poder actuar como una pareja muggle normal. El último día Hermione se despertó antes que Harry y se fue a comprar algo para el desayuno. Cuando volvió la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada por lo que supuso que Harry seguía durmiendo, así que se desvistió en la sala, se puso una toalla, subió las escaleras y se fue a duchar, pero al entrar en el baño se quitó la toalla, abrió la cortina y se encontró a Harry en la ducha secándose la cabeza con la toalla. Al verse el uno al otro sin ropa, enrojecieron hasta las orejas y Hermione salió disparada hacía la habitación, cuando Harry salió del baño fue a hablar con ella y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una risa. Decidieron que eso era algo normal y que no le iban a dar importancia.  
  
Cuando llegaron los padres de Hermione, se comportaron como si nada hubiese pasado, no querían que pensasen nada raro, ni tampoco que los separasen de habitación, aunque no hubiesen hecho nada, ni tenían pensado hacerlo aún, no querían dormir separados.  
  
Una semana antes de coger el expreso de Hogwarts, fueron al callejón Diagón, allí se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros de clase y compraron las cosas que les hacían falta para el 7º curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aprovecharon al máximo sus últimas días juntos, ya que no querían dañar a Ron, y tampoco querían que hubiese comentarios ni especulaciones acerca de su relación, la llevarían en secreto.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: DE VUELTA EN HOGWARTS  
  
El 1 de septiembre habían quedado con Ron en la estación King Cross, concretamente en el andén 93/4. Cuando llegaron a la estación, no encontraron ni a Ron ni a Ginny, así que se subieron al tren para buscarlos. A pesar de que había algunos compartimentos vacíos por delante, ellos estaban en el último del tren. Los dos hermanos los dos saludaron con sendas sonrisas.  
  
Misteriosamente, Draco Malfoy aún no les había molestado, lo cual les parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.  
  
Hermione tenía un secreto, el cual no podía esperar más para contarlo, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo:  
  
-Chicos, tengo que deciros algo, me han nombrado prefecta- pero cuando vio las caras de Harry y Ron dijo- No hace falta que me felicitéis, porque no he aceptado.  
  
-Pero Hermione- dijo Harry- ¿Porqué no?  
  
-Eso Hermione- dijo Ron- ¿Porqué no aceptaste?  
  
-Pues porque es mi último año en Hogwarts y quiero relajarme un poco, quiero disfrutarlo, y si soy prefecta no podré.  
  
Y con un gesto de la cara, dio por acabada la conversación.  
  
Hermione y Harry se echaban furtivas miradas y guiños de ojos. En el momento en el que Ron estaba comprando cosas a la señora del carrito y Ginny había ido a ver a Colin, Harry se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oído:  
  
-Eres preciosa y te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo. Este tiempo sin poder tocarte me está matando. Estoy deseando que estemos a solas, quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte...  
  
Hermione se puso muy colorada y una sonrisa acudió a su rostro. En ese momento Harry se levantó para ir al lavabo, pero al salir del compartimento, no se fijó en que Ginny volvía y los dos chocaron y cayeron al suelo. A harry se le rompieron las gafas, por lo que se acercó a ella y le dijo:  
  
-Hermione... ¿Cómo era el hechizo?  
  
Esta suspiró y al tiempo que movía la varita dijo:  
  
-Ocurus reparo- y luego con voz sería añadió- Un día cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, te pasará esto y yo no estaré contigo para arreglártelas.  
  
-¿Estás segura?  
  
Mientras decía esto, se pasaba la lengua lentamente por el labio superiora aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a Ron y a Ginny, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiese muy roja. Harry aprovechando el momento le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que decía.  
  
-¡Gracias!- cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla le dijo muy bajo al oído- Te espero en el baño. No me falles.  
  
En el momento en que Harry salió y Ginny volvió a ir a junto de Colin, Ron se acerco testarudo a Hermione con intención de besarla, por lo que Hermione dijo que iba al baño. Él intentó seguirla, pero ella cerró la puerta por fuera y fue a encontrarse con Harry. Mientras caminaba sintió que alguien la arrastraba a un compartimiento y cerraba la puerta por dentro. Iba a protestar cuando se encontró con una mirada verde esmeralda que hizo que se estremeciese. Hermione se apoyó en la puerta, Harry bajó la cabeza para besarla, mientras ella hacía lo propio alzando la suya mientras se unían en un dulce beso.  
  
-Solo han pasado unas horas y ya te hecho de menos- dijo él- le dio un rápido beso y añadió- ¿No sería mejor que lo contásemos? No creo q pueda aguantar así mucho tiempo.  
  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Rita skeeters se inventó que salíamos juntos? Recibí amenazas de todo tipo y los comentarios nos seguían por donde quisiese que fuéramos. Imagínate cuando nos vean, prefiero que se enteren poco a poco. Oye harry- dijo cambiando de tema- Hoy hace 7 años que os conocí, estuve a punto de no entrar en vuestro compartimiento. Pero gracias a Dios lo hice.  
  
-¡Sí! Pero estoy seguro de que si no lo hubieses hecho, me habría enamorado igual de ti. Será mejor que volvamos, o sospecharán.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, le dio un beso y salió. Cuando llegaron a junto de Ron, este estaba furioso porque Hermione le había encerrado. Harry dijo:  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿De verdad hiciste eso?- por lo que se rió y añadió- Parece como si hubieses querido contenerlo.  
  
Al ver las caras de los dos, sintió como los celos le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Hermione le puso una cara de "luego te lo explico" y le dijo a Ron:  
  
-No sabía que te había encerrado, perdóname, no era mi intención. Él la creyó y le sonrío.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: LA NUEVA PROFESORA  
  
Cuando llegaron a la estación, la gran cantidad de gente, solo les permitió saludar a Hagrid con la mano. Se dirigieron a los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a Malfoy, el cual dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo:  
  
-¡Vaya sangre sucía! Si que has mejorado este año, pero con un poco de suerte, será el último.  
  
La respuesta de Ron fue:  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!  
  
Mientras que Harry lo agarró por los cuellos de las túnicas mientras le decía con la cara muy sería:  
  
-Te juro que como me toques un pelo, te irás derecho a hacerle compañía a tu amigo Voldemort.  
  
La cara de Draco reflejaba terror, y ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle se atrevieron a defender a Draco. Pero en ese momento llegó la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, diciendo:  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!¿Es el primer día del curso y ya están discutiendo. Diríjanse al  
  
Gran Comedor antes de que les tenga que quitar puntos a algunas de sus casas.  
  
Entraron en el Gran comedor, en el techo se reflejaba mediante un hechizo el negro cielo de la noche que había fuera. En cuanto la selección de los alumnos hubo acabado, Dumbledore les dijo unas palabras:  
  
-Lo primero, bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts. Quiero deciros algunas cosas de principio de curso. La primera es que como cada año, el bosque queda prohibido para la totalidad del alumnado, a no ser que alguien quiera morir de una forma horrible. Y la segunda es que tenemos una nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Al ver las caras de sorpresa de la gente dijo- ¡Ya sé que el profesor Infelix llevaba dos años en el puesto sin ningún incidente, pero, le ofrecieron un trabajo en el colegio de Beauxbatons y lo aceptó. Nuestra nueva profesora tardará una semana en volver, por lo que durante ese tiempo no tendréis defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Todos, incluso Hermione se alegraron mucho. Al ver esa reacción en ella, todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, era sabido que Hermione fue la única que protesto cuando en 2º curso les quitaron los exámenes cuando el heredero de Slytherin, abrió la cámara de los secretos liberando al basilisco.  
  
-Bien- continuó Dumbledore- La nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras es ya conocida por algunos. Es la señorita Fleur delacour. En las caras de casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts se dibujó una sonrisa. Hermione miró asustada para Harry, pero vio que el seguía con la misma cara de siempre, con lo cual suspiró aliviada, él le devolvió la mirada y aprovechando que Ron estaba ensimismado pensando en su nueva profesora le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa.  
  
-También os quería decir que este año en navidad se va a celebrar un gran baile, al que este año podrá asistir todo el colegio. Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos como agradecimiento, ya que el único año que se había celebrado un baile, solo había podido acudir los alumnos de 4º para arriba. Una vez terminado el banquete, cada casa subió a sus respectivas habitaciones, el prefecto de Griffyndor, se puso delante del retrato de la señora gorda y dijo:  
  
-Cuerno de narval  
  
- Enseguida- respondió el cuadro, y con una sonrisa los dejó pasar.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, Ron le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Hermione por favor, ¿vienes conmigo al baile?- Mientras tanto pensaba   
  
-Lo siento- dijo Hermione- Pero ya tengo pareja.  
  
-¿¡Quién!?- dijo él sorprendido- ¿Lo conozco?  
  
-Ya te enterarás de quién es el día del baile.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: EL DUELO  
  
La semana fue avanzando, y Harry y Hermione casi no encontraban tiempo para estar a solas, lo cual desesperaba a Hermione. Además de que lo celos, era algo que estaba presente en su relación cada día. Ron no se daba por vencido con Hermione, y a eso había que sumarle que más de un chico de la escuela, había puesto sus ojos sobre Hermione. Además, Harry había empezado a levantar aún más expectación entre el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts. Los dos decían que eso no importaba, pero por dentro sabían que no aguantarían durante mucho tiempo más. Además al día siguiente tendrían que superar una dura prueba.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Fleur entrando en clase- Para aquellos que no me recuerden soy Fleur Delacour, para aquellos que si lo hagan, habréis notado que ya hablo a la perfección vuestro idioma sin malos pronunciamientos. Este año, lo que haremos será aprender hechizos para usarlos en los duelos. Por favor seguidme todos.  
  
La profesora salió de clase y todos la siguieron, cuando llegaron a los jardines dijo:  
  
-¡Bien! Quiero cuatro personas para hacer dos duelos, los personas que ganen los duelos se enfrentarán, en un combate final, y el ganador se llevará 10 puntos para su casa. A ver, dos de Slytherin y dos de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Malfoy! Tú lucharas contra Potter. Granger tú contra Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione y Harry sintieron una pesadez en el estómago, no por sus oponentes, sino porque si ganaban tendrían que enfrentarse en un combate.  
  
-¡Los primeros serán Potter y Malfoy!¡Adelante!  
  
El combate fue uno de los más cortos de la historia. Porqué Malfoy cometió el peor de los errores, usar su mejor hechizo:  
  
-¡Serpensortia!- De su varita salió una serpiente negra y larga que silbaba como loca- ¿Qué opinas de esto Potter?  
  
Harry sonrío y dijo:  
  
- engorgio- la serpiente creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un basilisco haciendo Fleur y todos los alumnos excepto Hermione (la cual sabía que pretendía Harry) retrocediesen asustados- Malfoy, ¿Te olvidas de que habló Parsel?- Y con satisfacción en el rostro al ver la cara de Malfoy dijo- Ajaksssssha.  
  
Malfoy dijo:  
  
-¡Serpientes riptus!- un haz de luz blanca salió hacia la serpiente, pero era tan grande que no sirvió de nada.  
  
La serpiente cogio a Malfoy entre sus anillos y empezó a apretar a Malfoy, esté gritaba, cuando soltó la varita y está calló al suelo, dijo Harry:  
  
-¡Accio varita!- y luego con una sonrisa dijo- Ajasssssshe massssiko asssssuo.  
  
La serpiente fue a junto de él soltando a Malfoy. Harry se concentro y dijo:  
  
-¡Serpientes riptus!- Con lo que la serpiente desapareció entre una nube de humo. A continuación añadió- ¡Profesora! Ya está.  
  
Fleur estaba claramente impresionada por el duelo, y Hermione sonreía encantada y admirada.  
  
Fleur dijo:  
  
-M.. Muy... bien, señor Potter. Aunque aún no halla ganado, tengo que darle 20 puntos a la casa Griffyndor.- y a continuación añadió- Granger, Bulstrode, son las siguientes.  
  
Hermione se dispuso a colocarse, cuando Harry volvía a su sitio le oyó decir:  
  
-Hermione va a ganar, ella es 1000 veces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros incluido yo.  
  
Esas palabras la llenaron de fuerza, y sintió que podría derrotar a cualquiera que se le pusiese delante, incluido Lord Voldemort.  
  
Hermione se puso enfrente de Millicent, y Fleur dijo:  
  
-¡Preparadas! ¡Adelante!  
  
Hermione no se hizo esperar, y en cuanto oyó las palabras de Fleur, corrió hacia la izquierda y dijo:  
  
-¡Redducio!- pero Millicent lo esquivo- ¡Expelliarmus!- está vez el haz de luz le dio a Millicent en todo el pecho lanzándola lejos.  
  
Hermione susurro unas palabras por lo bajo y se hizo un conjuro así misma, Millicent dijo:  
  
-¡Flipendo!  
  
Hermione hizo como que no quería que le diese el hechizo, pero cuando le dio el hechizo rebotó en ella dándole de nuevo a Miliicent. Hermione ya harta de combatir dijo:  
  
-¡Petrus prisionus!  
  
Salieron del suelo rocas alrededor de Millicent que la empezaron a encerrar, ella gritó e intentó destruirlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ante esto Fleur dijo:  
  
-¡La ganadora es Hermione!, y por su actuación le doy también 20 puntos para Gryffindor.- luego añadió- Ahora lucharán Harry y Hermione para ver cual de los dos es mejor.  
  
Harry y Hermione se mirarón, no querían luchar, por lo que Hermione susurró en voz baja:  
  
-Telepatticus- y empezó a hablar con Harry de forma telepática- Harry, que te parece si en cuanto empecemos tiramos los dos las varitas al suelo, será un empate y los puntos quedarán igual para gryffindor.  
  
-¡De acuerdo!- dijo este- hagámoslo.  
  
Esa decisión no fue bien tomada por el resto de la gente, la cual quería ver le combate, pero a ellos les dio igual, no se querían dañar el uno al otro.  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
La relación de Harry y Hermione se iba deteriorando poco a poco, y lo que paso en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue la gota que colmo el vaso. A todos les gustaban las clases de Fleur, gustaba de hacer duelos y utilizar diferentes criaturas para estudiarlas al igual que el profesor Lupin. Un día como otro cualquiera, al finalizar la clase, Fleur le dijo a Harry:  
  
- Harry. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?  
  
- -¡Claro!- dijo este, y en voz baja le dijo a Hermione al oído- te veo fuera- y aprovechando que nadie los estaba mirando le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Hermione salió de clase y se puso a hablar con Ron, y como Harry iba a tardar un rato decidió irse a la sala común con Ron. Pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras pensó, y se fue a recogerlo.  
  
Mientras tanto en la clase pasaba algo que Harry no acababa de creerse, ¡¡Fleur le estaba tirando los tejos!!  
  
- Fleur me halagas, pero no puedo, me gusta alguien.  
  
Por la cara que puso, quedaba claro que era la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba y no parecía que lo asimilase muy bien. Apuntó a Harry con la varita y dijo:  
  
-¡wingardium leviosa!, está claro que no es por eso. Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza aceptarlo.  
  
Harry comenzó a volar, y Fleur lo colocó encima de la mesa al tiempo que se ponía encima y lo besaba. Él se intentó resistir, pero ella tenía más fuerza de la que parecía y además lo tenía bien sujeto. Justo en ese momento entró Hermione en clase mientras decía:  
  
-Me dejé un libro, per...- al ver la escena, dijo- ¡Accio libro!- Al tiempo que hechaba a correr sin poder evitar que las lagrimas le nublasen el rostro.  
  
Harry aprovechando el desconcierto de Fleur, se la quitó de encima al tiempo que salía tras Hermione gritando:  
  
-¡HERMIONE!¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!¡ELLA ME AGARRABA!¡YO NO QUERIA!¡DE VERDAD!  
  
Como él era más rápido, casi la había alcanzado. Hermione al darse cuenta se metió en una clase, y se encontró a Colín y a Ginny besándose, lo cual hizo que se quedara de piedra. Ginny todavía abrazada a Colín se puso muy roja y comenzo a decir:  
  
-Bu... bueno... nos... nosotros... pues...  
  
Hermione sonrió, pero oyó a Harry llegar a la clase, así que le hecho a Ginny una mirada de ¡ya hablaremos! Amistosa y salió pitando, pero antes de haber salido, entró Harry, el cual al ver la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír, momento el cual  
  
Hermione aprovechó para hechar a correr otra vez.  
  
-¡Hermione! Deja que te explique lo que pasó, no te enfades, yo nunca te haría eso. Ginny ya se olía que había algo entre ellos dos, pero ese hecho se lo confirmó, ella ahora estaba con Colín y se alegraba por los dos, pero no podía evitar sentir una cierta lástima hacía su hermano Ron. Pero ella más que nadie, sabía que el amor es algo que no se puede forzar.  
  
Harry por su parte había logrado alcanzar a Hermione, la agarró del brazo y la giró para hablar cara a cara, pero ella sacó la varita y dijo:  
  
-¡Rictusempra!- una luz plateada salió de la punta de la varita, le dio a Harry e hizo que se retorciese de dolor. Hermione continuó hablando- ¡No me vuelva a tocar!¿Cómo te sentirias tú si hubiesemos sido Ron y yo?- como Harry comenzó a llorar le dijo con tono impaciente- ¡vamos! No te ha dolido tanto.  
  
-¡No lloró por eso! Lloro por el miedo a perderte.  
  
Harry le contó todo lo sucedido y ella le creyó y le pidió perdón por el hechizo y por haber dudado de él. Para arreglarlo del todo, decidieron ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna por la orilla del lago.  
  
Hermione estuvo estudiando en la biblioteca hasta que esta cerró. Cuando llegó a la sala común, solo quedaban Ron, Harry, Dean y Seamus. Hermione dijo que se iba a dormir, pero a lo que en realidad iba era a por la capa invisible. Justo cuando se marchó Dean dijo:  
  
-¿Sabéis lo que me han dicho?- puso sonrisa pícara y continuó- me dijeron que nuestra querida Hermione tiene novio en Hogwarts.  
  
Ron y Harry saltaron a la vez del sillón al tiempo que gritaban:  
  
-¿¡QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO!?  
  
-Pues Parvaty Patil, parece ser que a Hermione le regalan rosas, y cuando le preguntas de quien son dice que son se las regala a sí misma, que le gustan mucho. Harry sintió un escalofrío pensó. Luego dijo:  
  
-¿Solo os vasais en eso?¡A lo mejor es cierto lo que dice Hermione!  
  
-¡Vaya Ron! Parece que tienes un rival-dijo Seamus- Harry ¿qué estás enamorado de Hermione?  
  
En ese momento entró Hermione con la capa invisible a tiempo de oír la pregunta  
  
-Harry eso no es cierto ¿Verdad?-Ron miraba a Harry con miedo, y dijo más como mandato que como pregunta-¿Verdad Harry?  
  
A Hermione el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho   
  
- Lo siento Ron... pero es cierto... la quiero más que a mi propia vida.  
  
Ron se enfureció y se fue hacía la habitación dando un portazo. Hermione se sobresaltó enormemente. Harry tenía la intención de seguirlo, pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron. Hermione tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no ir corriendo a abrazar a Harry. Dean y Seamus lo miraban estupefactos y Dean habría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un pez. Los dos se disculparon, porque no sabían los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry hacía Hermione y lo habían metido en un lío con Ron. Harry les dijo que no importaba, ya que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Entonces ellos le dijeron que mejor no hablase hoy con Ron, que en ese estado, lo único que pasaría sería que se dejarían de hablar. Harry decidió entonces pasar la noche en la sala común al calor de la chimenea. Sus amigos subieron a dormir. Cuando harry creyó que estaba solo dijo en voz alta:  
  
-¡Y ahora Ron sabe que quiero a Hermione! La verdad es que me quede muy corto cuando les dije lo que la quería!  
  
-¿En serío?-dijo una voz a su espalda- ¿De verdad me quieres tanto? Hermione se había quitado la capa invisible y miraba a Harry muy seria.  
  
-Si, en serio- Hermione se acercó a él- Herm... tu mueves mi mundo, eres la razón de mi existencia, nunca te separaste de mi cuando tuve problemas. En primero cuando la piedra filosofal, en segundo incluso estando petrificada me ayudaste, en tercero tenias miedo de que Sirius le hubiese hecho algo a la escoba, en Cuarto tras el torneo de los tres magos, en quinto cuando casi me mata el padre de Malfoy y en sexto incluso interceptaste la maldición cruciatus para salvarme... ¿Cómo no te voy a querer?  
  
Hermione le beso ciegamente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mientras tanto unos ojos espiaban tras la puerta de la sala común esperando a que esta quedase vacía, unos ojos que ahora tenían un brillo de alegría, pero que tiempo atrás se hubiesen empañado en lagrimas con lo que ocurría en esa habitación. pensaba Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry se separó de Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Bueno vámonos - la cubrió con la capa invisible y añadió- como nos pillen...  
  
Fuera la temperatura era muy agradable, la luna estaba preciosa y se reflejaba en el agua del lago. Cuando la llevaban media hora paseando decidieron tumbarse a la orilla del lago en un lugar tapado por los arboles y los arbustos taparse con la capa. Harry se tumbó boca arriba pasándole a Hermione un brazo por la cintura y otro por los hombros, ella por su parte se abrazó al pecho de Harry. Estuvieron así largo rato, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo el cual no habían podido disfrutar desde finales del verano. Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio:  
  
-Harry ¿Tu que quieres hacer cuando este año acabemos Hogwarts?- En su voz se reflejaba cierta tristeza.  
  
-Quiero ser auror- dijo Harry- para que no le pase a más niños lo que me pasó a mí- y con mucha tristeza pensó   
  
-Espero que no me tomes el pelo- dijo Hermione- porque yo también quiero hacer eso.  
  
Harry se sacó un regalo del bolsillo, era un estuche de joyería. Harry se lo dio a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
- Ábrelo es un regalo para ti, espero que te guste   
  
- Gracias Harry- dijo ella  
  
Cuando lo abrió descubrió en su interior un anillo de compromiso.  
  
-Hermione -dijo Harry- Este año al salir de Hogwarts ¿Te casarás conmigo?  
  
-¡Oh! Harry, ¡SI!. Pero. yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti... -Hermione parecía preocupada por ello, pero con una sonrisa dijo.- ¿O tal ves si?  
  
- Tu mera existencia es para mi el mejor de los regalos. Hermione miró a Harry y se puso muy sería.  
  
- Harry... mi regalo soy yo...- y ante la sorpresa de Harry se quitó la túnica- Quiero ser tuya... completamente tuya...  
  
Harry seguía sin poder creérselo  
  
- ¿Estás segura?- le dijo- No tenemos porque hacerlo si no quieres.  
  
- Sssssh -Hermione le puso un dedo en los labiós y empezó a desabrochar la camisa con movimientos muy lentos, que hacían que Harry desease que llegase el siguiente- Estoy preparada, quiero hacerlo, contigo, aquí y ahora...  
  
Harry se acercó a Hermione y la besó, sus lenguas se entralazaban la una con la otra en un baile sensual al mismo tiempo que las manos de Hermione se acercaban a los botones del pantalón de Harry. Harry por su parte le terminó de quitar a Hermione la camisa y dejó entrever con la poca luz que la luna irradiaba un pecho perfecto. Harry bajo la cabeza hasta los pechos de Hermione, ella aspiró profundamente y puso sus manos en las piernas de Harry. Acto seguido ella se tumbó en la hierba, Harry la miró y con suaves movimientos le quitó la falda, ella solo tenía puesta la ropa interior. Harry se quitó los pantalones, debajo de ellos, quedaban al descubierto unos boxers que Hermione le había regalado la navidad pasada. Al verlos Hermione se sonrío. Acto seguido cogió su varita y dijo:  
  
-Embiticus imposibilitun - al ver la extrañada cara de Harry añadió- es un hechizo, para que no me pueda que dar embarazada.  
  
Harry la miró y le dijo:  
  
-La verdad es que estás en todo...  
  
Luego sus labios callaron porque estaban presos de los de Hermione. Se quitarón las pocas prendas que les quedaban y Harry se puso encima de Hermione. Harry comenzó con unos movimientos acompasados con los de Hermione. Ella puso un gesto de dolor, por lo cual Harry se detuvo y dijo:  
  
-Hermione ¿estas bien? ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?  
  
-¡Si! -dijo ella- estoy segura, solo que... ve despacio por favor. Hermione abrazó a Harry para que este no pudiese ver su cara. El dolor desapareció y Hermione besó a Harry. Sus cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección parecían uno solo, Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase un pequeño gemido de placer, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó como nunca lo había hecho. Los dos estaban seguros de que no se habían equivocado, y que no se arrepentirían. De esa forma se quedaron dormidos, el uno abrazado al otro. Habían traspasado la línea que separaba la inocencia de la realidad y ya no volverían atrás, las decisiones de esa noche harían daño a mucha gente, y ellos lo sabían, pero estaban dispuestos a sumir el riesgo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE GINNY  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó desnuda y abrazada a Harry pensó muy contenta. A pesar de que tenía mucho sueño tenían que volver a la torre de gryffindor para que nadie supiese que habían pasado la noche juntos, con gran pesar (pues de esa forma estaba adorable) despertó a Harry por medio de caricias y besos. Esté le sonrió al verla y le dijo:  
  
-Te quiero Hermione Granger. Quiero despertarme toda la vida a tu lado  
  
-¡Llegará ese momento! -dijo Hermione- Pero ahora el momento es que tenemos que volver antes de que se enteren de nuestra falta. Así que corre.  
  
Llegaron a la torre justo en el momento en que la gente empezaba a bajar.  
  
Harry jugaba su primer partido de quidditch, ahora él era el capitán del equipo, el cual estaba formado por Ron y Ginny Weasley, Colin y Dennys Creevey, Parvaty Patil y Lavender Brown. Ellos entrenaban muy duro, y al igual que el año pasado, si seguían así iban a ganar la copa de quidditch. Los entrenamientos se hacían mas amenos cuando Hermione iba a verlos, ya que Harry se sentía mejor con ella delante.  
  
A Ron ya se le había pasado el enfado con Harry, porque ahora estaba enfadado con Dean, porque había descubierto que le gustaba Hermione. A harry no le hizo mucha gracia, pero por lo menos no lo odiaba por ello, simplemente lo compadecía, pensaba Harry. Ginny por su parte había descubierto sola a Hermione en su habitación y aprovechó para hablar con ella, su pregunta no puso ser más directa:  
  
-Hermione, ¿Estás saliendo con Harry?  
  
-¡No! - Hermione no podía mirarla a los ojos y se iba poniendo roja por momentos- ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?  
  
-Por tres razonces- dijo Ginny- Primera: Cuando creéis que no os ven os sonreís y os guiñáis el ojo. Segunda: El día de la clase se notaba que había algo más que amistad entre vosotros. Tercera: El otro día cuando salisteis a pasear, yo... ví algo.  
  
Hermione en un primer momento palideció pero luego pasó a adoptar un color rojo muy intenso, el cual era una mezcla de vergüenza y de ira:  
  
-¿¡¡¡QUÉ TU QUE!!!? ESOS MOMENTOS SON PRIVADOS TENDRÍAS QUE HABERTE IDO - La voz de Hermione le perforaba los oídos a Ginny- ¿Qué hacías en el lago?- añadió mas calmada- Tú no hagas nunca lo que hicimos nosotros, no tienes edad.  
  
-¿En el lago? Yo os vi en la sala común y no tenía ganas de espiaros simplemente quería pasar y espere a q os fueseis.  
  
-¡AH! Que era eso... Hermione enrojecio.  
  
Ginny con gesto de no creerse nada dijo:  
  
-Hermione no te has acostado con Harry. ¿Verdad?  
  
Hermione enrojeció aún más si cabe, y le enseño el dedo anular al tiempo que le decía: -Bueno... llevamos saliendo juntos varios meses, y... vamos a casarnos en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts. Esto solo lo sabes tú, así que tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
  
-Prometido, pero solo si tú prometes no contar lo de Colin.- Dijo Ginny- al igual que tú y Harry no queremos que se sepa nada... aún.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione- si una cuenta lo de la otra se condenará a si misma.  
  
Después de aquello Hermione estaba más alegre porque por fin podía hablar con alguien sobre su relación con Harry. El tiempo iba pasando su relación con Harry al igual que la de Ginny con Colin sufría altibajos: pequeñas discusiones, malentendidos, desacuerdos... pero aún así cada día que pasaban se querían más. El equipo de Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Harry lo había celebrado con el equipo y más tarde a solas con hermione. No habían vuelto a repetir lo de la noche del lago, pero había algo en el interior de los dos que lo deseaba fervientemente.  
  
Fleur seguía visiblemente molesta con Harry por haberla rechazado y con Hermione porque notaba que Harry sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella. Pero al contrario que Snape, ella si que tenía ética profesional y no les quitaba puntos por hacer cosas tan normales como respirar o no morirse.  
  
Hermione estaba muy enfadad con Dean porque la había besado en medio del Gran Comedor delante de todo Hogwarts, incluidos los profesores, su reacción fue inmediata, le pego una bofetada tan grande que Dean se cayó al suelo con la marca de la mano de Hermione en la cara, la cual hubiera permanecido ahí 3 días de no haber sido por la señora Pomfrey. Luego con el pretexto de que estaba enfadada se había ido tras de Harry, el cual había salido muy ofendido del lugar. Cuando lo encontró, Harry se encontraba en la sala común, este le hizo una señal y fueron aún rincón para hablar. Él le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- miro a Hermione y le dijo- Parvaty y Lavender tienen dos horas de estudios muggles ¿No?  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione.-¿por qué?  
  
-Porque podemos hablar ahí. Espérame en tu habitación, ahora subo.  
  
-Vale-Dijo Hermione, y acto seguido penso-   
  
Subió a su habitación y a los 5 minutos entró Harry. Esté la miro muy serio y dijo:  
  
-¡No quiero que pase eso! ¡ME HACE DAÑO! Te quiero solo para mí- Esto último lo dijo como un niño pequeño al que le dicen que tiene que compartir un juguete. Hermione le cogió sus manos entre las suyas, le beso en la frente, hizo que se sentase en la cama y dijo:  
  
-¡Ya soy solo tuya! Parece mentira que no lo sepas- Se abrazó a él con fuerza- Si crees que está preparado para las malas caras vale. Mañana cuando ganes el partido, acércate a mí y deja que sea la primera en "felicitarte"  
  
A medida que decía esto, le iba desabrochando a Harry los botones de la camisa.  
  
-Aunque... siempre te puedo dar un adelante ahora..., o llámalo incentivo para ganar...- decía esto en el tiempo que tenía entre beso y beso.  
  
Acto seguido se desabrochó la falda y la dejó caer al suelo.  
  
-Si - dijo Harry mientras la besaba- la verdad es que lo necesito urgentemente- y le quitó la túnica- si no, no se si podré ganar.  
  
TOC, TOC  
  
-¿Hermione estás ahí?- preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¡Si Ron! Espera que me estoy cambiando- Muy alarmada se puso la falda y al túnica y le dijo a Harry en voz baja- Túmbate en la cama y tápate con la capa invisible- le dio un beso en la frente y añadió- Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.  
  
Cerro el dorsel de la cama y abrió la puerta:  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz reflejaba enfado   
  
Harry desde su escondite pensaba más o menos lo mismo , una idea asaltó su mente ,  
  
Harry susurró:  
  
-Telepatticus-acto seguido comenzó a hablar con Hermione telepáticamente- Hermione, si intenta propasarse o hacer algo contigo avísame, porque desde aquí no me entero de lo que hacéis.  
  
- De acuerdo Harry - respondió está a su vez.  
  
Ron miró muy serio a Hermione y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Mañana vendrás al partido?  
  
-Ron... Ya sabes que si. ¿Para eso te arriesgas viniendo a los dormitorios de las chicas?  
  
-No, lo que quería era... - tomó aliento y continuó- pasado mañana vamos a Hogsmeade y me gustaría saber si podíamos ir juntos.  
  
-Ron... -dijo de nuevo Hermione, se notaba que estaba empezando a desesperarse - Siempre vamos juntos, tú, harry y yo.  
  
-Ese es el problema. Dijo Ron- Harry, siempre está en medio. Yo te quiero solo para mí.  
  
A Hermione le hervía la sangre y Harry sintió una punzada de ira, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para decirle algo a Ron, pero oyó hablar a Hermione:  
  
-SERÁS ESTÚPIDO. HARRY NO ESTORBA, ÉL ES NUESTRO AMIGO Y NOS QUIERE, ÉL NUNCA DIRÍA NADA ASÍ SOBRE TI. NUNCA TE HA FALLADO- Los gritos de Hermione se debieron de escuchar en todo Hogwarts. Cuando la oyó Harry pensó . Ron en un primer momento se asustó ante la reacción de Hermione, pero recuperó la compostura y dijo:  
  
-¡Sé que sales con alguien de Hogwarts! Me enteraré de quien es y Dean y yo, nos encargaremos de que desee no haberte conocido nunca...  
  
-¡No lo haréis! Si le hacéis algo os expulsarán y yo nunca volveré a hablaros a ninguno de los dos.  
  
Harry permanecía impasible, sabía que ni Dean ni Ron podrían con el.  
  
-¡ME DA IGUAL!- grito Ron el cual estaba completamente desbocado- Si no eres mía no serás de nadie más. Eso tenlo por seguro. ¡ERES MÍA!  
  
Hermione rompió a llorar y le dijo:  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley!- él se sobresaltó, Hermione solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba completamente furiosa, él se dio cuenta de que se había pasado.-¡Te odio! Eres un cerdo. so... so... puerco. Como te vuelvas a acercar a mí, será mi novio el que te pegue a ti.  
  
Ron con un portazo salió furioso de la habitación, a Hermione le resbalaban las lágrimas por el rostro, mientras que Harry la abrazaba e intentaba que dejase de llorar.  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione- será mejor que aún no digamos nada de lo nuestro, mira como se ha puesto Ron, daba miedo... -miró la hora y dijo- será mejor que te vayas, van a llegar Parvaty y Lavender, además yo tengo que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca.  
  
Se despidieron, Harry le dijo que no se preocupase por nada que él la querría siempre pasase lo que pasase, cuando salió de la habitación decidió ir a entrenar a Quidditch un poco antes que el resto del equipo, por lo menos así se distraería un poco. Cuando llegaron intentaron entrenar, pero aquello fue más bien un amago de entrenamiento porque nadie estaba a lo que estaba: Ron estaba furioso por lo que le había sucedido a Hermione, Colín miraba embobado a "su" Ginny, Ginny pensaba en Harry y en Hermione, en lo mal que lo debían de estar pasando y en lo mal que se lo iba a tomar su hermano cuando se enterase de ello, Dennys, que no sabía nada de la relación entre su hermano y Ginny miraba extrañado el comportamiento de este, Parvaty intentaba (sin éxito) impresionar a Harry, ya que este no hacía más que pensar en Hermione, en la cara que tenía, y Lavender, esa ya era caso perdido... La voz de Parvaty sacó a todos de sus pensamientos:  
  
-¡Hermione! Hola, me alegro de que hayas venido a vernos.  
  
Hermione sonrió y saludo a todos con la mano, Harry se acercó volando a las gradas_  
  
-¡Hola Hermione!-le guiñó un ojo y añadió- ¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
-Harry...-dijo ella- ¿podemos hablar?  
  
-¿Ahora?- preguntó el, y al ver el gesto afirmativo de Hermione añadió- un segundo que me cambie.  
  
Como era el capitán decidía cuando acababan los entrenamientos. Hermione le esperó, a los diez minutos, Harry salió de los vestuarios ya duchado. Cuando llegaron se fueron en silencio a la zona del lago, desde "aquella noche" como decían ellos, ese era el lugar que utilizaban cuando querían estar solos, eso solo lo sabían Ginny, y porque se lo había dicho Hermione. Cuando llegaron dijo Harry:  
  
-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?  
  
Su cara se congestionó en llanto y dijo:  
  
-Harry, no debemos seguir con esto. No podemos estar juntos.  
  
A Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Miro a Hermione de abajo a arriba y dijo:  
  
-No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad?- su voz temblaba a medida que hablaba- me estás tomando el pelo, es una broma ¿no es así Hermione?  
  
-¡Harry! Yo ya no puedo más. ¿No ves que nadie quiere que estemos juntos? Ni Ron, ni Dean, ni Fleur, ni Lavender, ni Parvaty... ¿Quieres que siga?  
  
-¿Parvaty y Lavender? ¿Ella porqué?-preguntó Harry  
  
-¡Porque les gustas!- Hermione sollozó- Parvaty al saber que tú ya tienes pareja para el baile va a ir con Ron y Lavender con Dean, mientras que yo... ¿Qué me espera? No podemos ir juntos porque se sabría todo y no nos dejarían en paz.  
  
-No tienen que darse cuenta y si te dejan de habar es que son idiotas, somos tú y yo. No nosotros y los demás, les daré cara a todos si es necesario. Si no se alegran es que no son nuestros amigos...  
  
Hermione se quitó su alianza, la besó y se la entregó a Harry.  
  
-No puedo. Estoy cansada... Pero... seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?  
  
Harry sintió como la ira penetraba en su cuerpo y le nublaba la razón:  
  
-¡No! - abrazó a Hermione y le dijo- ¡No dejaré que me separen de ti! ¡Nos queremos y eso debería bastar!  
  
-Harry no puedo... es imposible. Estoy sufriendo mucho.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
Mañana en el partido, diré que te quiero delante de todo el colegio, no me importan las consecuencias, aunque me odie todo el colegio, ¡lo haré!.  
  
-Así que la sangre sucia y el cara cortada salen juntos ¿Eh? Va a ser muy divertido cuando lo sepa todo el colegio.  
  
La persona que dijo esto era Draco Malfoy, daba la impresión de que arrastraba las sílabas más que nunca y pudieron observar una sonrisa malvada en su afilado y blanco rostro.  
  
-De acuerdo, cuéntalo-dijo Harry, cogio a Hermione de la cintura y añadió- nos harías un favor...  
  
Hermione no se separó de Harry, pero con un rápido movimiento, apuntó a Draco con la varita u antes de que a este le diese tiempo de reaccionar dijo:  
  
-Obliviate  
  
Y mientras Draco estaba tirado en el suelo intentando(aunque sin éxito) recordar algo, tiró de Harry con fuerza hacía otro lugar. Él fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-Hermione... -unos lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro- no me dejes, tú no... Quiero estar siempre contigo, me da igual lo que digan o hagan los demás...  
  
-Harry... -dijo Hermione- vienes Krum...  
  
Harry hubiese preferido beber pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir a que llegase Krum. Hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de Victor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria el cual se había enamorado de Hermione 3 años atrás, durante el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quien? -Harry decía esto atropelladamente.  
  
-Como no acepté ir a Bulgaria, lleva estos tres años intentando verme. Pero yo siempre le digo que estoy muy ocupada. Llega hoy por la noche y se marcha mañana. Dice que quiere verme, que tiene ago muy importante que decirme.  
  
-¿Te ha besado? -preguntó Harry  
  
-¿A que viene eso?- la cara de Hermione revelaba un día gritos, por lo que Harry frunció el entrecejo. Ella dijo- Bueno... el último día que lo vi, me besó... pero fue un beso muy rápido. Él no significa nada para mí.  
  
Harry cogió la mano derecha de Hermione entre las suyas y le puso de nuevo el anillo en el dedo anular.  
  
-Ahí es donde tiene que estar. Hoy le dices q Krum que tú ya estás comprometida.  
  
-Si, llega dentro de dos horas, he quedado con él en el lago. ¿por qué no vas tú con la capa invisible?  
  
A él le pareció muy buena idea, no le hacía gracia que Hermione se quedase a sola con Victor. Se fueron al Gran Comedor, encontraron a Hedwig con una carta para Harry que decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Quiero comunicarte una grata noticia, han metido a colagusano en Azkaban y a mi me han declarado inocente. Ya no tendrás que volver con los Dursley, si quieres puedes venirte conmigo. Envíame a Hedwig con la contestación.  
  
Abrazos para ti, Ron y Hermione:  
  
Sirius  
  
-¡Felicidades Harry!- dijo Hermione- Por fin tendrás un verdadero hogar aparte de Hogwarts.  
  
Él la abrazó y le dijo al oído muy bajo:  
  
-Ahora también tendré uno contigo.  
  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no le apetecía ver a Victor Krum, pero era la única manera de aclarar el asunto.  
  
A las 9 en punto, Harry (el cual iba bajo la capa invisible) y Hermione se dirigieron al lago, en donde ya estaba Krum esperando a Hermione. En cuanto llegaron, Krum le dio un abrazo a Hermione, lo cual le sentó a Harry peor que una patada en la boca del estómago, pero para gran alivio suyo Hermione se separó en seguida.  
  
-Herr... mi...one -comenzó Krum- vine hasta aquó que aún te y que me contigo en , estoy decidido a s a tu pais que podamos juntos.  
  
-Victor...- dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha- tú... me gustas. Pero... solo como amigo. Estoy enamorada de alguien. Tú eres muy dulce y bueno, pero no te quiero de la misma manera que tú me quieres a mi. Siento no poder corresponderte.  
  
-¿Esa te hace feliz?- pregunto Krum.  
  
-Él es mi mundo- reconoció Hermione- toda mi alegría es por y para él.  
  
-Bueno... no soy yo, al menos te sientes feliz y eso es lo que me - Krum sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino más bien triste. Observo a Hermione y le pregunto- ¿Quién es él?  
  
-Lo siento - dijo Hermione- pero queremos mantenerlo en secreto. No es que no te lo quiera decir a ti, simplemente no queremos que nadie lo sepa.  
  
- De -dijo Krum- vayamos al castillo entonces.  
  
Pasearon y hablaron del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse, estaban tan sumidos en la conversación que casi no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado ya. En cuanto entraron, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, Harry se quitó la capa invisible y fue a junto de ellos.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione!-dijo Harry. Le tendió la mano a Krum y añadió- Buenas noches Víctor, Bienvenido.  
  
Krum respondió de la misma manera amable, le tendió la mano a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Estoy muy bien .  
  
Hermione le sonrió y le dijo:  
  
-Le estaba contando que mañana juegas un partido de quidditch.  
  
-¿Porqué no vienes mañana a verlo? Puedes ir acompañado de Hermione- sugirió Harry.  
  
-De , muchas la invitación.-dijo Krum- si no os me voy a que estoy muy cansado.  
  
Con un apretón de manos a Harry y una caballerosa inclinación hacía Hermione se despidió. Fueron a la sala común y allí estuvieron estudiando un rato, pero en el momento en que Ron apareció por la puerta, Hermione se levantó muy rápida de donde estaba sentada y dijo:  
  
-Hasta mañana Harry  
  
A este no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ron con una mueca le dijo a Harry que se iba a dormir. Cuando se hubo ido, Harry le envió un mensaje a Hermione por medio de Hedwig. Hermione sintió a Hedwig en la ventana y la abrió, Parvty Patil, la cual estaba en la habitación le preguntó a Hermione:  
  
-¿No es esa la lechuza de Harry?-y con gesto molesto añadió- ¿Porqué te envía una carta a estas horas?  
  
-Ah!-dijo Hermione- Es que discutimos y me fui muy rápido, supongo que quiere disculparse, y como no puede entrar aquí...  
  
Parvaty la creyó y Hermione comenzó a leer la carta:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Antes cuando te fuiste, no me dio tiempo a decirte que te espero en la sala común a las 00:00 puedes llevar bañador (eso es opcional).  
  
Te quiere:  
  
Harry  
  
Al leer la última frase, Hermione no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor acudiese a su rostro.  
  
A las 00:00 cuando ya sus compañeras dormían, Hermione bajó a la sala común, donde ya estaba Harry esperándola:  
  
-Bueno ¿Vamos? -preguntó Harry  
  
- ¿A dónde? - quiso saber Hermine  
  
- ¡Es una sorpresa!- dijo Harry en tono de misterio  
  
Harry condujo a Hermione hasta una puerta, de pronto se paró y dijo en voz alta:  
  
- ¡Rosas esculpidas!  
  
La puerta se abrió y quedó a la vista el baño de los prefectos con su pequeña piscina, los cien grifos de oro, el cuadro de la sirena, las toallas... Hermione se sorprendió mucho.  
  
- Me habían dicho que el baño de los prefectos era magnífico, pero esto... se sale de las tablas... Ahora lamentó no ser prefecta -dijo sin salir de sus asombro y preguntó- ¿Cómo te sabes la contraseña?  
  
Entraron y harry cerró con pestillo.  
  
-Myrtle me la dice cada vez que la cambian -respondió con total tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Myrtle? -preguntó Hermione - ¿Myrtle la llorona? Creo que sebo empezar a ponerme celosa- añadió con una risita  
  
Todavía riendo se quitó la ropa dejando al descubierto un precioso bañador de triangulo y colores. Harry por su parte llevaba un bañador gris con dos rayas naranjas en sendos lados. Miró a Hermione con un justo de disgusto más bien cómico y dijo:  
  
-¡Vaya! Finalmente trajiste bikini- meneo la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desilusión y añadió - yo que creía que no lo harías.  
  
-Tonto - dijo Hermione- Tú también lo trajiste así que se supone que estamos empatados- dicho estó le sacó la lengua y se tiró al agua con espuma de cabeza.  
  
Harry se tiró tras de ella y estuvieron jugando largo rato, hasta que Hermione se apoyó en una de las paderes y de forma muy sensual le hizo un gesto a Harry con el dedo para que se acercará. Él lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces, en cuanto estuvieron cerca, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y él la abrazó por la cintura.  
  
-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione- Mañana tienes que ganar. Hazlo por mí...  
  
-¡Ganaré!- le respondió él - te lo prometo, que tú estés ahí es lo único que necesito.  
  
Hermione besó a Harry, y las manos de este se deslizaron lentamente hasta el broche del bañador ella al tiempo que sus besos bajaban al cuello.  
  
-Harry... ¿trajiste por casualidad tu varita?- preguntó Hermione. Agachó la cabeza y añadió con un gesto de disgusto- es que se me olvidó la mía.  
  
-No creí que me hiciera falta- dijo Harry- No te preocupes. Dejémoslo para otro día, tu mera compañía ya me hace feliz.  
  
-Bueno... de acuerdo. Pero te prometo una BUENA compensación por el descuido.  
  
-Bueno... si te empeñas... - dijo Harry. La abrazó y le sonrío- ¡Te quiero Hermione! Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo.  
  
-Tú a mi también Harry -Hermione miró la hora y dijo - ¡Por Dios, son las 2:30 de la mañana, tienes que dormir o mañana no te levantarás para el partido.  
  
Hermione salió del agua seguida por Harry, él la rodeó con una toalla para secarla. Se vistieron y junto con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Filch estaba persiguiendo a Peeves en una habitación, Snape en su despacho y el resto del colegio estaba durmiendo. Así que consiguieron llegar a su habitación sin ningún inconveniente  
  
Cuando Ginny Weasley se despertó aquella mañana, estaba muy contenta, Colín siempre le había dicho que le gustaba, pero ayer por primera vez se habían confesado que se querían. Y todo el colegio sabía ya lo de su relación. Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor, Colín ya estaba allí, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
  
-¡Buenos días Colín! Hoy te sigo queriendo  
  
-Yo también te quiero Ginny- Colín dijo esto con una sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento entraron Hermione y Krum en el Gran Comedor, para la expectación de casi todo el mundo, ya que Victor Krum era mundialmente famoso.  
  
Faltaba una hora para comenzar el partido de quidditch y la profesora Mcgonagall entró apurada en el Gran Comedor acompañada de Harry:  
  
-¡Colín!-dijo Harry- ¡Es deenis!  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado? -quiso saber Colín- ¿Está bien?  
  
-Si, señor creevey -respondió la profesora- se dio un golpe en la cabeza y solo está inconsciente, pero no puede jugar. Necesitamos alguien que juegue...  
  
-¡Yo jugaré! Soy la única jugadora suplente.  
  
Todo el mundo se dio media vuelta para ver a una Hermione muy segura de si misma.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Macgonagall-mucha suerte señorita Granger.  
  
Todo el equipo y Hermione se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Harry como capitán les dirigió unas palabras. Cuando finalmente acabó con el "discurso", dijo:  
  
-¡Hermione! Espera tengo que darte unas indicaciones de última hora. Los demás id yendo.  
  
Cuando se hubieron quedado a solas y con la puerta cerrada, Harry la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:  
  
-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.  
  
-Si que quiero, está es mi compensación- Hermione sonrió y continuó hablando- El quidditch me gusta, no me obsesiona, pero me gusta.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry. Y mirando a Hermione añadió- ¡Lo harás bien!  
  
Ella le besó y después dijo:  
  
-¡Vamos allá!  
  
Cuando salieron al campo de juego, la gente se sorprendió de ver a Hermione en el campo de juego. La mayoría de los gryffindor movía negativamente la cabeza y murmuraban cosas por el estilo de: "Adios partido". Pero para sorpresa de todos, resultó que Hermione era la mejor cazadora que Hogwarts hubiese visto jamás, si Ginny ya era buena jugando, ella era la mejor, como Harry, tenía un talento natural. Ella sola hizo 200 puntos y en combinación con el mejor buscador, arrollaron en el partido. Desde ese día quedó decidido que Hermione sería la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, ya que Dennys dejó el puesto.  
  
Krum vio el partido y se sorprendió mucho de la habilidad de Hermione. Cuando terminó el partido, Krum ya se tenía que ir y le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-No se lo a nadie,   
  
-¿Qué es lo que no le dirás a nadie? -preguntó Hermione intrigada..  
  
-Que tu novio es Harry -respondió Krum - No me como lo sé, simplemente me di cuenta.  
  
Krum se despidió de ella con un abrazo.  
  
Hermione se fue a su habitación pensativa, , ella estaba preocupada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente una mano zarandeaba a Harry. Era Ron:  
  
-¡Harry! Despierta  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién acierta?- preguntó medio dormido Harry.  
  
-¡Es Hermione!- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Qué conduces un camión?-insistió harry  
  
-HERMIONE-gritó Ron a si oido.  
  
Harry se levantó del susto y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Necesito que me ayudes, quiero que Hermione me vuelva a hablar.¡Me estoy volviendo loco, ya no puedo soportar más que no me hable.  
  
-No sé si debería... -dijo Harry- Me ha contado la razón de su enfado. ¿Así que soy un estorbo? ¿Eh?  
  
-Entiendelo -dijo Ron algo colorado- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale. Incluso intenté usar un filtro amoroso, pero sin la ayuda de ella es imposible entender nada. Hasta me ha dicho Parvaty que ella y Lavender han intentado sacarle en sueños con quien sale ¡Y ni con esas! Incluso ya han desistido...  
  
Harry miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y dijo:  
  
-Bueno... lo intentaré... pero no te prometo nada   
  
Bajaron a desayunar y allí estaba Hermione hablando y riendo con Ginny, Lavender y Parvaty. Harry y Ron las saludaron. Hermione saludó a Harry, pero no a Ron, ya que seguía profundamente molesta que este último, de hecho a Harry le sonrió y a Ron le giró la cara bruscamente. Ron le dio a Harry con el codo y le susurró:  
  
-¡Venga Harry!... pídele que me perdone.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Harry- ¿podemos hablar un segundo?  
  
Fueron a un lugar donde no los oían y Harry dijo:  
  
-¿Podrías perdonar a Ron? Es que es un pesado con el tema de que no le hablas, ¡me está volviendo loco!  
  
-¿¡Como!? ¿Qué le perdone?-preguntó Hermione enfadada- Tú mismo oíste lo que me dijo... ¡Se pasó mucho...!  
  
-Pero... cuando quieras a alguien, haces lo imposible por conseguirla-dijo Harry- yo mismo usé una maldición prohibida...  
  
-Bueno... si me lo pides así...-dijo Hermione- pero como vuelva a hacer algo parecido ¡NI TU ME CONVENCERAS!  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor se volvió para ver quien había gritado, Hermione estaba detrás de Harry roja como un tomate. Cuando volvieron. La actitud de Hermione con Ron, volvía a ser la de siempre.  
  
Cuando acabaron de desayunar se fueron a Hogsmade. Lo primero que visitaron fue la tienda de los gemelos, la cual ya habían visitado varias veces, Hermione prefirió entrar, ya que la ultima vez que fue, los gemelos le echaron un spray que convirtió su pelo en piedra, con lo cual se paso ½ hora con la cabeza en el suelo. Más tarde fueron a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas , allí Harry y Hermione hacían piecitos y se agarraban las manos por debajo de la mesa. Hermione, la cual se aburría un poco, decidió poner la mano en la rodilla de Harry e ir subiendo lentamente. Ella daba claras muestras de estar pasándoselo muy bien con el sufrimiento de Harry. Este decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Hermione dio un respingo y todo el mundo en la mesa la miró.  
  
-¡Lo siento!-dijo ella poniéndose colorada -Me ha dado un escalofrio, la verdad es que no m encuentro muy bien... mejor me vuelvo al castillo- miró de forma significativa a Harry se despidió y se levantó. Harry se levantó a su vez y le dijo:  
  
-Si te encuentras mal no te puedes ir tu sola, no te vayas a desmayar... Te acompaño.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella con una sonrisa pues Harry había entendido sus intenciones -Gracias  
  
-Yo también te acompaño-dijo Ron  
  
-No hace falta-dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Hermione- Vamos que no me gustaría estorbar, con que me acompañe uno ya es suficiente.  
  
-Si -añadió Harry- No te pierdas una tarde de diversión por algo que ya puedo hacer yo.  
  
Ron Estuvo de acuerdo y los dos se dirigieron al castillo, iban todo lo rápido que podían, ya que lo que querían era estar solos, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
Como Neville no había ido a Hogsmade, decidieron dirigirse a la habitación de Hermione. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione dijo:  
  
-¡Oh! Tengo que devolverle una cosa a la profesora McGonagall, se me había olvidado - dijo Hermione y al ver la cara de desilusión de Harry añadió- Haremos una cosa... ve a mi habitación con la capa invisible por si te encuentras a alguien de 1º o 2º y espérame allí. Lavender y Parvaty tardarán por lo menos una hora en volver. En cuanto acabe con McGonagall iré yo.  
  
-De acuerdo - Miró a Hermione y le dijo- Pero no tardes...  
  
Harry hizo lo que le dijo Hermione, cuando entró en la habitación se puso a mirar lo que había, ella tenía una caja en la que guardaba las plumas y la tinta, lo cogió, sacó la varita y le hizo un embrujo para que cuando solamente Hermione lo abriese, se escribiesen en el aire con unos brillos dorados "Te querré hasta el fin". Por el resto de la habitación había varios posters de cantantes del mundo mágico. En la mesilla de Hermione había una foto de Harry y otra de Ron, la de Harry era más grande, Harry lo cogió, apuntó con la varita y susurró:  
  
-Aparecium  
  
Inmediatamente se vio que Hermione había escrito con tinta invisible "Te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana". Luego se dirigió a la cama de Parvaty y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Toda la pared que había en la cabecera de la cama, estaba empapelado con fotos y artículos sobre él. Iba a dirigirse a la cama de Lavender cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y escuchó a Hermione fuera:  
  
-¡Abre! Que soy yo.  
  
Harry abrió, y en cuanto Hermione entró, la apoyó en la puerta y al besó. A medida que el beso se iba haciendo más intenso, la manos de Hermione recorrían más partes del cuerpo de Harry. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron bajo la falda de Hermione y comenzaron a bajarle el tanga de color azul, la pierna de Hermione se levantó y abrazó el cuerpo de Harry. Hermione le quitó la camisa a Harry y puso sus manos en su pecho desnudo haciéndolo avanzar hasta la cama. Harry le quitó el jersey a Hermione y ella misma se quitó la camisa. Las manos de está se deslizaban por los abdominales y pectorales marcados de Harry, él se desesperaba con el sujetador de Hermione hasta que finalmente consiguieron abrirlo. Hermione hizo el hechizo y se puso encima de Harry, con un leve movimiento de caderas órganos de Harry y Hermione se complementaron plenamente, Hermione hizo que los movimientos de caderas fuesen cada vez más rápidos, mientras que las manos de uno y otro se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la persona que amaban sin poder controlarlas.  
  
Ginny Weasley fue a ver como se encontraba Hermione tras irse de Hogsmade, entró en la habitación despacio para no despertarla, pero al oír los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de Hermione y Harry, se dio cuenta de lo que casi interrumpe y se puso muy roja, le hizo un hechizo insonorizador y cerró la puerta antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado, se abrazaron en la cama, Hermione le besó el cuello a Harry y dijo riendo:  
  
-Estaba deseando hacer esto, espero no haber sido la única.  
  
-Hermione, se nota que eres bruja- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?- se interesó ella.  
  
-Porque me has hechizado-respondió Harry.  
  
Para horror de ellos, oyeron como las compañeras de Hermione intentaban abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Estás ahí?¿Por qué has cerrado?  
  
Hermione le lanzó a Harry su ropa, cogió la suya y le indicó con una mano que se fuera para el cuarto de baño al tiempo que gritaba:  
  
-Espera Parvaty, es que me iba a duchar y cerré para que no entrase nadie. ¡YA ABRO!  
  
Harry hizo lo que le dijo Hermione y se acurrucó en una esquina tapándose con la capa invisible. Hermione abrió la puerta y sus compañera entraron en la habitación.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Lavender- ¿Estás mejor?  
  
-¡Sí!-Respondió Hermione- Estoy mejor, ahora me iba a dar una ducha.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Parvaty-Hay que bajar al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore quiere decirnos algo acerca del baile. Hablando del baile...  
  
-No te lo voy a decir-dijo Hermione cerrando con un hechizo la puerta de baño- Sabrás con quien voy el día del baile.  
  
Cuando entró en el baño, se quitó el albornoz que se había puesto y se metió en la ducha, se había olvidado de que Harry estaba allí, y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando este se quitó la capa invisible y la miraba boquiabierto. Las voces de Parvaty y Lavender se filtraron a través de la puerta mientras decían:  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te ha pasado algo?  
  
-Estoy bien-dijo Hermione- Es que casi me caigo, no me pasó nada malo, gracias por preocuparos ¿Eh?  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Parvaty  
  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-dijo Hermione al ver la cara de lelo de Harry.  
  
-Pues...-comenzó Harry- que nunca te pude ver bien sin ropa, y ahora que te veo a la luz, eres... ¡perfecta!  
  
Hermione salió de la ducha y abrazó a Harry, el tacto de su piel era muy agradable.  
  
-Te estás confundiendo -le dijo- Tú eres el que me hace perfecta.  
  
Los dos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto de baño, Harry llevaba la capa invisible para que no lo viesen. Argumentando que iba al Gran Comedor, Hermione salió de la habitación en compañía de Harry y espero en la sala común mientras él iba a dejar la capa invisible a su habitación. Bajaron los dos juntos y se sentaron con Ron y Ginny, está al ver a Hermione y a Harry se puso muy colorada y miró para otro lado. Hermione extrañada por esa reacción, se la llevó aparte.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó  
  
-Pu... pues que... fui a ver como estabas... y te habías dejado la puerta abierta... y yo... vi... escuche...-dijo Ginny  
  
Hermione puso los ojos como platos y un color rojo sangre se le subió a las mejillas.  
  
-¿Pero como es posible eso? Si la puerta estaba cerrada-dijo a Ginny.  
  
-No lo estaba-dijo Ginny- Yo la cerré e insonoricé la habitación, da las gracias de que haya sido yo. Que llega a ser otra persona y os expulsan...  
  
-Gracias Ginny-dijo Hermione- Eres una buena amiga. Por cierto... siento lo que pasó.  
  
Las dos juntas se fueron a sentar y cuando todos se hubieron sentado Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Quiero deciros que el baile se celebrará un mes después de que volváis de las vacaciones de navidad, las cuales empiezan dentro de cinco días. Este año podrán asistir los alumnos de todos los cursos. La noche consistirá en cena y baile. Ahora, cenemos y luego diríjanse a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
-Ron, ¿Te quedas aquí en navidad?-preguntó Hermione. -¿Aún no lo sabes?-preguntó Ron muy contento porque Hermione volvía a hablarle- Harry es el único alumno de todas los cursos de gryffindor que se que da aquí en navidad.  
  
-En eso te equivocas -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Mis padres tienen demasiado trabajo como para poder pasar las navidades conmigo si voy a casa, estaría sola, por lo que he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo habías antes? Tenemos que prepararlo todo para pasárnoslo de miedo- dijo Harry.  
  
Ron puso una cara entre celos y fastidio y dijo:  
  
-Ahora ya no puedo quedarme... ¡maldita sea! Hubiésemos podido dormir los tres en una habitación.  
  
-Si es una pena-dijo Hermione   
  
Una vez que hubieron terminado de cenar, todos se fueron a la sala común. Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras que Hermione se dedicaba a leer un libro tranquilamente, desde el primer año en Hogwarts, el ajedrez no era algo que la entusiasmase demasiado. Hermione fue a su habitación para coger más tinta, ya que la que tenía se le había acabado, cuando abrió la caja y vio el hechizo de Harry, una sonrisa acudió a su rostro.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo la voz de Parvaty por detrás- Ya nos puedes ir diciendo quien es el hombre tan caballeroso que te da ese regalo...  
  
Hermione se ruborizó y justo antes de salir corriendo y dejarlas con un palmo de narices les dijo:  
  
-Mmmmm, me voy a la sala común a leer. Adios.  
  
-Bueno ¡ya estoy harta de que no confíe en nosotros! Si no nos lo dice por las buenas, lo sabremos por las malas...-dijo Pavvaty  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Lavender al ver que su amiga sacaba su varita. Parvaty cerró la puerta mediante un hechizo y dijo en voz alta:  
  
-¡Accio diario de Hermione!  
  
El diario de Hermione salió de la funda de la almohada de ésta.  
  
-Mira porque me dolió tanto cuando me pegaste con ella-dijo Lavender  
  
Parvaty abrió el diario en la primera página que encontró y comenzó a leer:  
  
-Querido diario: al fin se lo he dicho, le dije que le quería y el me respondió de igual manera y me besó. Y que beso...  
  
-¿No pone ningún nombre?-preguntó Lávender.  
  
-No-respondió Parvaty- Nada de nada, a ver si más adelante...- Parvaty avanzó tres páginas y siguió leyendo- Ron me está atosigando demasiado, quiero que sepa que salgo con alguien, quiero que sepa quien es él, pero no puedo, no lo pueden saber, aún no... Sería horrible su reacción...  
  
-Pasa más páginas-dijo Lavender- Ahí no pone nada que no sepamos.  
  
-Vale-dijo Parvaty y pasó un par de páginas más- Él dice que me quiere, y yo le creo, pero casi no podemos estar solos. Yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes...  
  
-Las cosas se le están desmoronando...-dijo Lavender- Pasa más adelante. Parvaty pasó más páginas y leyó algo que se esperaría de cualquiera excepto de Hermione Granger:  
  
-Lo he hecho... ¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Me he acostado con él... bueno... lo que me ha acabado de lanzar a sido su petición de matrimonio, yo casada, y con él... es mi sueño, un sueño hecho realidad... HA sido raro, entre doloroso y placentero, estoy deseando repetirlo...  
  
-¿HERMIONE HA...?-comenzó Parvaty- ¿Y para colmo antes que nosotras? -¿Ah sí?-preguntó parvaty- ¡Ah si! Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos...  
  
Lo que Lavender no sabía es que la virginidad de Parvaty se había esfumado durante el verano con su ex-novio muggle.  
  
Iban a seguir leyendo cuando oyeron los pasos de Hermione por el pasillo, por lo que decidieron dejar la lectura instructiva para otro momento, dejaron el diario en su sitio y como si tal cosa se pusieron a mirar apuntes.  
  
En cuanto Hermione entró en la habitación, supo que algo no iba bien. Hermione cogió un libro y otra cosa que no llegaron a distinguir y bajó de nuevo a la sala común.  
  
Cuando llegó allí, se sentó a leer en la mesa. Estaba esperando a Harry con el cual había quedado para ir al baño de los prefectos. Mientras estaba sentada, sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos y le besaba el cuello. Hermione se dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados para besar a Harry, pero cuando comenzó a besarle se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no era Harry, Harry estaba rojo de ira mirando la escena en la puerta de la sala común.  
  
Hermione notó que algo no iba bien, ese beso no era el dulce beso de Harry, era rudo, era un beso demasiado bruto. Hermione abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba y para gran calma de Harry, empujó al chico y le gritó:  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley! Como te atreves a besarme... y para colmo de forma rastrera para que crea que eres otro... no me esperaba eso de ti.  
  
-Yo lo hice para ver si te sorprendías-se defendió Ron- ¿Cómo supiste que no era él?¿Acaso lo reconoces por la forma de besar?¿Quién es el?  
  
-No te digo quien es-digo Hermione con gesto de niña pequeña testaruda- Y si, él me besa dulcemente, no como tú. So... BRUTO  
  
-¿Él te gusta?-preguntó Ron  
  
-No- dijo Hermione-no me gusta- Esas palabras hicieron que Ron sonriese y que Harry sintiese como si le atravesasen el corazón con un puñal. Pero ella añadió- Me encanta... él es yo y yo soy él. Si me lo quitasen moriría ¡Prefiero que me expulsen de Hogwarts antes de permitir que se vaya de mi lado!  
  
-Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que preferirías que te matasen a que te expulsasen de Hogwarts...-dijo Ron dolido- Serás mía Hermione, cueste lo que cueste, recuerda estas palabras... Tú serás para mí aunque muera en el intento.  
  
Dicho esto se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Al tiempo que una lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Hermione. Como estaba de espaldas, no vio que Harry se acercaba a ella.  
  
-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?-pensaba Hermione en voz alta- ¿Porqué? Yo le quiero... ¿acaso no es suficiente?  
  
Unas manos rodearon a Hermione por la cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro. Ese abrazo si que era el de Harry. Este le dijo:  
  
-¡Que dirijas tu mirada hacía mí, ya es la mejor de las recompensas! Tu tacto es como ir al cielo y el roce de tus labios es tan perfecto que debería ser el mayor de los pecados. Por favor, déjame pecar esta noche y olvidemos todos los males. Hermione giró ligeramente el rostro hacía el lado derecho y sintió como los cálidos labios de Harry se posaban en los suyos, este jugaba con su labio inferior para que más tarde, la lengua de él recorriese sus labios. Hermione no espero más para que su lengua se juntase con la de Harry, él introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella y las dos jugaban y bailaban compartiendo la misma saliva. Hermione se había dado media vuelta y Harry la abrazaba fuertemente. Inconscientemente fueron dando pequeños pasos hasta el sofá. Los dos sentían que si dejaban de besarse el mundo se acabaría. Pero... se tuvieron que separar bruscamente cuando Parvaty abrió la puerta, se separaron tan bruscamente que Hermione casi se cae al suelo.  
  
-Harry-dijo Parvaty, la cual no se había enterado de nada-¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-¡Si, claro!- le dio la capa invisible a Hermione y le dijo- Y tú anímate, mañana no te quiero ver así ¿Eh?  
  
Ella le guiñó un ojo se despidió y subió por las escaleras para poder volver a bajar con la capa invisible. Cuando bajó vio que Parvaty estaba muy colorada y tartamudeaba:  
  
-Ha... Harry... ¿que... querrías sa... salir con... conmigo?  
  
A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar mientras pensaba , para gran alivio suyo Harry dijo:  
  
-Lo siento mucho Parvaty... pero mi corazón es enteramente de otra chica.  
  
Parvaty comenzó a llorar y echó a correr escaleras arriba pasando al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Harry... ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¡Sí! Muy bien... -y para cambiar de tema, juntó si frente con la de la chica y le dijo- Mañana jugamos contra Slytherin, tienes que hacerlo como el otro día o aún mejor.  
  
-Prometido- dijo ella  
  
Enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Harry poniéndose a llorar. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en las gafas de él.  
  
-Tengo que ir a ver a Parvaty-dijo Hermione- a ver como está. Mejor dejamos lo del baño para otro día ¿Vale?  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry- pero lárgate antes de que pierda el control sobre mí mismo...  
  
Hermione rió por le chiste. Luego empezó a irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró:  
  
-Harry, ¿Te importa si hoy me quedo con la capa invisible?-preguntó.  
  
-Ya sabes que no-dijo él-todo lo que tengo es tuyo, incluso mi misma persona.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Yo también soy solo tuyo... Hermione subió a su habitación y en cuanto entró sintió una enorme punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago, Parvaty estaba sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que Lavender con una expresión de desesperación intentaba consolarla sin éxito.  
  
-Hermione... Harry me ha rechazado... me ha dicho que otra ocupaba su corazón y que no me puede querer- le decía la chica a Hermione.  
  
-Lo sé... y lo siento..., él me lo acaba de contar, estaba muy apenado- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Más le vale a esa chica que no me entere de quien es -decía Parvaty- porque créeme que lo lamentará.  
  
La punzada de culpabilidad que sentía Hermione se tornó a ira, estaba furiosa, pero como Parvaty ya había sufrido demasiado se contuvo. Tras unas dos horas, Parvaty se calmó y se durmió. Cuando estuvo segura de que Lavender también estaba dormida, Hermione se puso la capa invisible y salió de su habitación con dirección a las habitaciones de chicos. Entró en el dormitorio de Harry y se dirigió hacia su cama, se metió en ella y cerró el dosel con un hechizo al tiempo que también lo insonorizaba para que no los oyeran los compañeros de habitación de Harry. Cuando Harry se despertó le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Hermione, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
-No -dijo ella- solo quería pasar la noche contigo, me siento un poco intranquila, eso es todo, dentro de un par de horas regresaré a mi habitación.  
  
Harry la besó y la abrazó, él se quedó dormido en seguida, pero ella no durmió, quería sentir el abrazo de Harry, un abrazo que a lo mejor no volvería a sentir. Ya que había decidido volver a casa por navidades, las pasaría sola, eso lo sabía, pero la relación que mantenía con Harry aún que no se supiese le hacía daño a mucha gente y eso no era algo que agradase a Hermione en Gran medida, es por ello que había decido dejar a Harry temporalmente para aclararse las ideas. Al cabo de 2 horas, Hermione salió de la cama y mirándolo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos:  
  
-Te quiero Harry Potter, por favor perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer.  
  
Hermione salió de la habitación pensando en el duelo que tendría lugar mañana entre ella y Harry...  
  
Hermione se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas le resbalaban por le rostro, se decía a si misma tratando de convencerse .  
  
Entre las lágrimas se quedó dormida en su cama acariciando el lomo de su fiel gato crookshanks.  
  
Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó y abrió el dosel de su cama vio una lechuza blanca con manchas marrones muy bonita apoyada en su mesilla de noche.  
  
-Tiene una carta para ti-dijo Parvaty  
  
Hermione cogió la carta extrañada, ya que no era ni la lechuza de Harry, ni la de Ron. El sobre había sido ampliado mágicamente y de dentro de él sacó una rosa, un osito de peluche que si lo abrazabas decía "Te quiero muchísimo" y una carta.  
  
Hermione cogió la carta y comenzó a leer:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Como tú no tienes lechuza, he pensado en comprarte esta, la vi y me pareció preciosa, aún no tiene nombre, ponle el que quieras. Espero que te guste, ya que te la compré con todo mi cariño.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la cara de Hermione no reflejaba la felicidad que se esperaban Parvaty y Lavender.  
  
-¿Es un regalo de tu novio el cual no nos quieres contar quien es?-preguntó Lavender.  
  
-Tranquilas-dijo Hermione- no tendréis que preocuparos más por saber quien es, ya que he decido que lo voy a dejar.  
  
Hermione comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Lo sentimos-dijo Parvaty- No teníamos ni idea.  
  
Sus dos compañeras de habitación la abrazaron para darle ánimo. Después del abrazo, las tres juntas se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando llegaron sus compañeros ya estaban impacientes, ya que ese día se batirían en duelo los dos mejores duelistas de todo Hogwarts: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Ellos no querían combatir, pero Fleur Delacour los había amenazado con suspenderlos en defensa contra las artes oscuras si no llevaban a cabo ese duelo. En cuanto la vio, Harry levo aparte a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-¿Te ha gustado el regalo?  
  
-Si-dijo ella- es muy bonito, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado.  
  
-¡Por ti no es molestia!-dijo Harry- Ahora vamos, tenemos un duelo pendiente.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Fleur ya los estaba esperando y les dijo:  
  
-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, quiero que den lo mejor de sí. ¡Adelante! Hermione no perdió tiempo y rápidamente apuntando a Harry con la varita dijo:  
  
-¡Diffindo!  
  
Harry se echo a un lado y esquivó el hechizo, el cual le rozó la túnica y se la rompió.  
  
Él Apunto a Hermione y dijo:  
  
-Expeliarmus  
  
Pero no le sirvió de mucho, ya que esta realizó un complicado movimiento con la varita y lo rechazó.  
  
Hermione no quería herir a Harry, pero era o ella o él, por lo que lanzó la varita al aire y comenzó a recitar:  
  
-¡Oh, fuerza atronadora, tú que vives en la profundidad de los cielos, ven a mi, yo te lo suplico!  
  
Inmediatamente la varita comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire y un montón de rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de Harry formando una jaula eléctrica de la que Harry no podía salir.  
  
-¡No lo hagas Hermione!-gritaba él-Me rendiré, pero por favor no lo hagas. Hermione recuperó la varita e iba a romper la eléctrica cárcel, pero Fleur le dijo:  
  
-Ni se pase por al cabeza señorita Granger, más le vale acabar el combate. Hermione comenzó a llorar y convirtió la electricidad en roca, y con un hechizó hizo un muro de agua el cual dejó caer en donde estaba Harry. Rápidamente abrió el muro y corrió hacia donde estaba Harry, el cual estaba inconsciente, cogió su varita y apuntándole con la suya dijo:  
  
-Enervate  
  
Harry se despertó y lentamente se levantó. Fleur, la cual estaba visiblemente impresionada por el llamamiento de Hermione a los elementos dijo:  
  
-La señorita Granger gana el duelo. Un duelo magnífico.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dieron la mano. Él estaba visiblemente dividido entre la admiración hacía su novia y la decepción por haber perdido ante ella. Todos estaban muy impresionados, incluso Draco Malfoy aplaudió a Hermione.  
  
Sin que Harry la viese Hermione dejó en su habitación la capa invisible y una carta en la que le explicaba su decisión. De camino a casa, ella evitó a Ron y le contó lo que había decido.  
  
-Se que la decisión final es tuya-le dijo Ginny- pero os queréis y eso es más fuerte que nada. Recuerda mis palabras, te arrepentirás.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada. Cuando llegó a su casa no había nadie, ella lo sabía y le daba igual, porque necesitaba estar sola. Cuando llegó a la sala le abordaron los recuerdos de su verano con Harry y se puso a llorar amargamente tirada en el sofá. Harry por su parte cuando llegó a su habitación y abrió el sobre, lo que vio le dejo la sangre helada, en el sobre estaba el anillo de compromiso de Hermione junto con una carta, la cual decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Cuando leas esto, yo ya me encontraré en mi casa. Por favor, no me sigas, ni intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo de ningún modo. Tengo claros mis sentimientos hacía ti, pero no quiero hacerle daño a mis amigos, lo que ha pasado con Ron y Parvaty ha sido demasiado para mí. Por favor solo necesito un poco de tiempo para aclararme.  
  
Un beso de  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry rebuscó corriendo entre sus cosas y cogió una de las bolas de cristal que usaba durante su clase de adivinación, la sostuvo en la mano derecha, se concentró y dijo:  
  
-Muéstrame a Hermione Granger.  
  
Al instante, empezó aparecer una imagen borrosa que cada vez se parecía más a Hermione, cuando la imagen estuvo claramente definida, lo que vio hizo que se le encogiese el corazón. Hermione estaba llorando desesperadamente. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para seguir la petición de Hermione, así que haciendo de tripas corazón se fue al Gran Comedor para cenar.  
  
Las vacaciones fueron muy raras para todos. Ginny y Ron le enviaban lechuzas constantemente a Hermione, pero ella todavía enfadada con el varón Weasley solo contestaba a las de Ginny. Hermine salía muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía era con su vecino Josh. Y respecto a Harry miraba con demasiada frecuencia lo que hacía Hermione. El día antes de acabar las vacaciones, Harry vio algo que le dio la prueba de que Hermione no había dejado de quererlo.  
  
Era por la mañana y ella había invitado a desayunar a Josh en señal de despedida y de agradecimiento. Cuando ella le había puesto el desayuno delante, él la cogió por la cintura y un brazo y la besó. Harry pensó que todas sus posibilidades con Hermione habían terminado en ese preciso momento, pero se equivocaba, ya que ella se separó rápidamente de él y dijo:  
  
-No... tú me gustas... pero solo como amigo... te quiero mucho, te conozco desde pequeña, pero estoy enamorada de otro...  
  
-¿El chico de verano?-preguntó Josh con cara muy triste.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó Hermione- Cuando empezamos a salir ya estábamos en hog..., en nuestro colegio.  
  
-Yo... no sabía que estabais juntos-dijo Josh-pero si sabía que os queríais por como os mirabais-dicho esto suspiró y añadió-será mejor que me valla.  
  
-¿Es que ya no quieres ser mi amigo?.preguntó Hermione tristemente.  
  
-No es eso-respondió Josh- pero es que tú tienes que volver a tu internado y yo necesito tiempo para aclararme. Oye... si yo me hubiese declarado antes... ¿Me habrías aceptado?  
  
-Seguramente que si-dijo Hermione triste- pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos. Lo siento.  
  
-No tienes porque sentirlo-dijo Josh- Solo una cosa más... Cuando vuelvas en verano... hazme una visita ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Sí-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro- Lo haré Josh se despidió y se fue, Hermione fue corriendo a prepararse para el viaje de regreso. Mientras hacía las maletas vio el peluche que le había comprado Harry y se le fueron todas las dudas.  
  
-Esta decidido-dijo en voz alta- Si todavía me acepta, quiero volver a intentarlo.  
  
Cuando Ron vio a Hermione le preguntó a Ginny el porque de la vuelta de Hermione a casa, pero esta se limito a poner cara de circunstancias y a encogerse de hombros. Hermione le contó todo lo que había decido durante las vacaciones y la pelirroja se alegró mucho de ello.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry los estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Hermione corrió a junto de él y le dio un gran abrazo.  
  
-El anillo está debajo de tu almohada-dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
Cuando los vio, Ginny sonrió, pero a Ron no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
  
-¿Y ese abrazo?-preguntó  
  
-Es que me dio rabia dejarlo finalmente solo todas las navidades-dijo Hermione-Ha tenido que aburrirse mucho.  
  
-¿Y esa es tu forma de pedirle perdón?-preguntó Ron escéptico.  
  
-Pues sí-respondió Hermione irritada- Y no preguntes tanto que aún sigo enfadada.  
  
Ron siguió molestando, pero los dos se limitaron a ignorarlo, mientras que Ginny se había ido sigilosamente con Colín.  
  
De noche Harry y Hermione estuvieron hablando hasta tarde en la sala común.  
  
-Harry-le dijo Hermione tendiéndole un pequeño regalo- Toma, este iba a ser un pequeño regalo para navidad, pero no te vi...  
  
Harry abrió el regalo y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro:  
  
-Hermione... Me encanta, muchas gracias-dijo Harry  
  
-Me alegra que te guste-respondió la chica.  
  
Dicho esto la besó y se acomodó en sus brazos.  
  
Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado dormido, ella sabía que si Harry estaba dormido y lo preguntabas algo, siempre te contestaría la verdad, hasta el secreto más bochornoso, por lo cual se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué opinas de Hermione Granger?  
  
-Pues... opino que es una ladrona- respondió Harry con voz de dormido.  
  
-¿Ladrona?-preguntó Hermione enfadada- ¿Ladrona porqué?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y abrazó a Hermione aún más fuerte y le dijo al oído con una voz muy dulce:  
  
-Porque me ha robado el corazón. ¿Y tú que opinas de Harry Potter?  
  
-Pues... que es el mejor novio del mundo-respondió Hermione- Y ahora... me voy a dormir, y usted señor Potter debería hacer lo mismo.  
  
-¿Se da cuenta señorita Granger que dentro de poco pasará usted a ser la señora Potter?  
  
-SI-dijo Hermione- lo espero con impaciencia. Buenas noches Harry.  
  
Ella se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que él se quedó leyendo un rato más en la sala común. Cuando entró en su habitación, miró a Crookshanks, él era una muy buena mascota, pero al contrario que Finn(ese es el nombre de la lechuza de Hermione), él no podía enviar cartas. Entre estes y otros pensamientos que tiene cualquier persona enamorada se quedó dormida, pero no todo en esta vida son lechos de rosas y como el daño que le causaban a Ron le daba remordimientos de conciencia, su subconsciente se lo hizo pagar.  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Harry, el cual de repente la cogía y la besaba, pero no era el beso dulce de Harry pensó Hermione, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta.  
  
-¡Ron! Has hecho poción multijugos...  
  
En esos momentos los efectos de la poción desaparecían y dejaban ver la cara de un Ron que poco tenía que ver con su amigo, este Ron no tenía ninguna sonrisa calidad ni cara amistosa con que obsequiarla, en sus ojos solo se veía furia, ira y... ¿locura?. En ese momento la tiraba encima de la cama y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Ella intentaba resistirse, pero Ron estaba fuera de sí y era mucho más fuerte, buscaba la varita pero no la tenía, así que gritó llamando a Harry.  
  
-¡No vendrá!-dijo Ron-Hermione se advertí que si no eras mía no serías de nadie... tú novio está muerto, al igual que yo y dentro de poco tú...  
  
Una vez hubo dicho esto, sacó un puñal clavándoselo a Hermione en el estómago.  
  
  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresalta y empapada en sudor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de Ron en el sueño, había sido terrorífico, pero el pensamiento de la visita que haría a Hogsmade el día siguiente la sacó de sus aterradores pensamientos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione le estaba contando en el Gran Comedor su sueño a Ginny.  
  
-¿Se lo vas a contar a Harry?-preguntó la pelirroja  
  
-No-respondió Hermione- no quiero pre...  
  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-cortó Draco Malfoy apareciendo por detrás- Una sangre sucia y una pobretona q...  
  
Draco no pudo continuar, ya que 4 manos lo agarraron por detrás y le obligaron a darse media vuelta, hasta ver los enfurecidos rostros de Colin y Harry.  
  
-Aléjate de ellas Malfoy- dijo Harry apretando los dientes-o lo lamentarás...  
  
-Eso Malfoy-añadió Colin-lárgate...  
  
Draco se fue, no sin antes echar una mirada de desdén a los dos chicos, al tiempo que la profesora McGonagal llamaba a todos aquellos alumnos que quisiesen ir a Hogsmade. Rápidamente los cuatro se dirigieron hacía el exterior del castillo. Harry y Hermione caminaban delante de Colín y Ginny, ella le contaba a su chico el sueño que había tenido, una vez hubieron llegaron a Hogsmade, Hermione terminó su relato y Harry la agarró y le dijo:  
  
-¡Hermione! Aléjate de él hasta que lo sepa, te quiero demasiado para perderte de nuevo.  
  
Cuando vio la cara aterrorizada de Hermione empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio como la gente de Hogwarts los miraba, algunos con sorpresa, otros con resignación, algunos con enfado, con incredulidad, pero había 4 personas q los miraban con ira y celos: Dean, Ron, Parvaty y Lavender. Ron se lanzó contra Harry y le pegó un puñetazo, mientras que Parvaty y Lavender lo hicieron contra Hermione, la cual rápidamente sacó la varita y apuntando a sus amigas dijo:  
  
-Desmaius- más tarde, dirigiéndose hacía Ron dijo-Petrificus totalus.  
  
Ron cayó con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, mientras que Parvaty y Lavender cayeron desmayadas. Hermione fue corriendo a abrazar a Harry, el cual la estrechó entre sus brazos.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione-¿Te ha hecho daño?  
  
-Estoy bien-respondió Harry-solo algo decepcionado por su respuesta-añadió señalando a sus "amigos".  
  
Dean se acercó a Harry y le dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano:  
  
-Felicidades Harry, te llevas a la mejor chica de Hogwarts.  
  
-Muchas gracias Dean-dijo Harry-me alegra que lo entiendas.  
  
Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le decía:  
  
-¡Eres el mejor amigo que pudiese desear... gracias por tu comprensión!  
  
-Ahora tengo que ir a juntos de Seamus-dijo Dean, y señalando a los tres que estaban en el suelo añadió- tened cuidado con estos.  
  
Una vez que Dean hubo desparecido de su vista, Harry y Hermione se miraron y dijeron:  
  
-Será mejor que arreglemos esto.  
  
Lo primero que hicieron fue echar a los curiosos que se habían acercado a mirar. Luego Hermione hizo los contra-hechizos necesarios para que sus "amigos" volviesen a la normalidad. Una vez hubiesen estado los tres de pie miraron a Hermione y Harry con una ira tal que parecía que en cualquier momento intentarían descuartizarlas. Harry fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-Por favor, tenéis que entenderlo, Dean lo hizo... Nosotros nos queremos y necesitamos estar juntos-le pasó una mano por el hombro a Hermione y continuo hablando- No os lo decíamos por miedo a que reaccionaseis como lo habéis hecho.  
  
-Si-continuo Hermione- nosotros...  
  
-¿Desde cuando estáis juntos?-preguntó Ron con los nudillos totalmente blancos de apretar los puños.  
  
-Pues... -comenzó harry.  
  
-Desde el cumpleaños de Harry-terminó Lavender.  
  
-¿Cómo sabéis eso?-preguntó Hermione, y justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta- Mi diario... no... vosotras no me habríais hecho eso...  
  
-¡Lo sabemos todo!-dijo Parvaty-¿Ya lo habéis repetido?-añadió en tono burlón. Hermione sollozó y echo a correr en dirección a Hogwarts. Harry les echó una mirada de desaprobación e ira y corrió tras Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienen que repetir?-les preguntó Ron a Parvaty y a Lavender. Pero las dos chicas lo ignoraban completamente y hablaban entre sí.  
  
-Oye Parvaty-decía Lavender- Nos hemos pasado mucho, no tenemos la culpa de que se quieran.  
  
-Sí-respondió Parvaty-Será mejor que vallamos a junto de ellos y les pidamos perdón, no quiero ser la causa de que les pase algo.  
  
Las dos amigas comenzaron a andar dejando atrás a un confuso Ron. Cuando las dos amigas ya estaban algo lejos Ron las llamó a gritos para que lo esperasen.  
  
Cuando llegaron los tres a la sala común de gryffindor oyeron a Hermione y a Harry mientras hablaban.  
  
-Pero romper no es la solución-dijo Harry- Ya lo hicimos una vez y lo único que conseguimos fue sufrir, creí que me volvía loco, te necesito, necesito de tu calor, de tu corazón de tu alma...-Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y abrazó a Hermione poniendo la cabeza en el estómago de la chica-Hermione... no me dejes... no podría soportarlo.  
  
-Pero Harry... les estamos haciendo daño a nuestros mejores amigos...-dijo Hermione  
  
-Y ¿que ahí de nosotros?-preguntó Harry-prefiero morir a perder de nuevo a la persona que más quiero...  
  
-No rompáis-interrumpieron Parvaty y Lavender entrando en la habitación seguidas de Ron.  
  
-Lo del diario fue sin querer-dijo Parvaty-Lavender me pegó con tu almohada y se nos cayó al suelo abierto por esa página. No dejes a Harry por eso... Lo entendemos... de verdad...  
  
-Yo... te quiero desde cuarto curso...-dijo Ron- Quiero que seas mía.  
  
-¡No hables de ella como si fuera un objeto-dijo Harry-Ella...  
  
-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste entonces?-preguntó Hermione cortando a Harry- ¿porqué no me dijiste que me querías?  
  
-Porque tú le gustabas a Krum-dijo Ron- Él es rico y famoso... mientras que yo... no soy nadie a su lado...  
  
Todos miraron a Ron, había algo en sus palabras que denotaba gran sufrimiento. Él corazón de Harry latía a gran velocidad por miedo a perder a Hermione.  
  
-Si que podías-dijo Hermione casi en un susurro- Yo no quería a Krum, te quería a ti. Pero tú estabas muy ocupado alabando a Fleur Delacour y a Parvaty. Yo ahora quiero a Harry, tú tuviste tu oportunidad...  
  
Ron suspiró mirando hacía el suelo.  
  
-No quiero perder a mis dos mejores amigos en un mismo día-dijo Ron-Supongo que lo aceptaré, aunque yo aún te quiero mucho... estoy empezando a sentir esos sentimientos por otra persona- esto último lo dijo mirando a Parvaty la cual enrojeció de repente.  
  
-Bueno... creo que todos nosotros sobramos-dijo Hermione- Vamos, cada uno a su habitación, dejémoslos solos.  
  
-Ron...-comenzó Parvaty cuando se hubieron quedado solos- ¿Es cierto eso?  
  
-S...Si...-dijo Ron- Siempre me has gustado- y ahora... mis sentimientos están cambiando... y estoy empezando a quererte... Porque...  
  
Parvaty se acercó a Ron y lentamente lo besó en los labios, en ese momento la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios cedió ante el peso de Harry, Hermione y Lavender los cuales cayeron al suelo en ese orden, con lo que el pobre Harry acabó aplastado por su novia y su amiga. Ron y Parvaty en un primer momento se sobresaltaron pero no pudieron evitar el reírse. Cuando los tres se hubieron levantado, corrieron a abrazar y a felicitar a sus amigos.  
  
Cuando volvieron a sus habitaciones, Ron y Harry estuvieron hablando en su habitación y Hermione, Parvaty y Lavender en la suya, las dos conversaciones se reducían a que todo el mundo pedía perdón por su actitud.  
  
En el siguiente partido de quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor ganó por un rotundo 300 a 10. Hermione y Ginny hacían una pareja de cazadoras aún mejor que Angelina Jonson y Katye Bell, y Harry no había vuelto a perder más la snitch desde el 3º curso cuando se cayó de la escoba desde una altura de 20 metros.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando y la relación de Harry y Hermione, la de Ginny y Colín y la de Ron y Parvaty marchaban perfectamente, mientras que Seamus y Lavender aún no habían reconocido sus recíprocos sentimientos y los negaban, lo cual desesperaba a sus amigos.  
  
El día del baile la última en acabar de prepararse fue Hermione, la cual no había dejado que ni siquiera sus compañeras de habitación la viesen. Cuando bajó, todos descubrieron la razón de su tardanza. Si en el baile de los 3 magos estaba preciosa, en este no había palabras para describirla esa noche, llevaba un vestido verde de tela vaporosa a juego con la túnica color verde botella de Harry, llevaba su precioso pelo liso recogido en una cola de caballo la cual estaba formada por pequeñas trenzas. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y si no hubiese sido por el codazo que le dio Ginny no habría sido capaz de ofrecerle el brazo por si solo.  
  
-Hacéis muy buena pareja -dijo Parvaty- Casi nos ganáis a mi y a Ron-añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
Por votación general habían conseguido que actuaran grupos y cantantes muggles como t.A.T.u, Avril Lavigne, Eminem..., les había costado mucho lograrlo, ya que luego las personas muggles involucradas no podrían recordar nada, y eran muchas... Todos los amigos se fueron a cenar. Cuando Avril Lavigne cantó la canción "Naked" Harry sacó a bailar a Hermione.  
  
A medida que bailaban Hermione le cantaba a Harry la canción al oído:  
  
I wake up in the morning (Me levanto por la mañana)  
  
Put on my face (se refleja en mi cara)  
  
The one that´s gonna get me (el agotamiento que tengo)  
  
Through another day (durante otro dia)  
  
Doesn´t really mother (realmente nada pasa)  
  
How I feel inside (Como me siento por dentro)  
  
This life is like a game sometimes (Esta vida a veces parece un juego)  
  
Then you came around me (Entonces tú me abrazas)  
  
The walls just disappeared (Las paredes apenas desaparecen)  
  
Nothing to surround me (nada para rodearme)  
  
Keep me from my fears (Me guardas de mis sombras)  
  
I´m unprotected (Estoy desprotegida)  
  
See how I´ve opened up (Mira como tengo que abrirme)  
  
You´ve made me trust (Tú tienes que hacerme confiar)  
  
I´ve never felt like this before (Nunca antes había sentido esto)  
  
I´m naked around you (Estoy desnuda alrededor de ti)  
  
Does it show (Es lo que enseño)  
  
You see right through me (Tú ves a traves de mi)  
  
And I can´t hide (Y yo no me puedo esconder)  
  
I´m naked around you (Estoy desnuda rodeandote)  
  
And it feels so right (Y me siento Muy bien)  
  
Trying to remember (Intento recordar)  
  
Why I was afraid (Porque tenía miedo)  
  
To be myself (De ser yo misma)  
  
And let the cavers feel away (Y dejar las cavernas a un lado)  
  
Guess I never had (Nunca tuve)  
  
Someone like you (A alguien como tú)  
  
To help me fit in my skin (Para ayudarme a encajar en mi piel)  
  
-Te quiero Harry-dijo Hermione una vez terminada la canción.  
  
Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le dijo:  
  
-Larguémonos a fuera  
  
Los dos de la mano salieron hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts, justo en ese momento Harry se giró hacía Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Voy a por una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno, no sería un caballero si no le diera todo tipo de mimos a mi dama. Esperame ¿Vale? Puedes ir dando un paseo, no me importa.  
  
Hermione asintió y cada uno se dirigió en una dirección. Cuando Hermione estaba paseando entre los setos absorta en sus pensamientos, alguien tiró de ella, la agarró y la besó.  
  
-¡Malfoy!-gritó Hermione cuando vió quien había sido- ¿A qué estas jugando? Hermione se separó en seguida de él.  
  
-Veras... yo...-decía Malfoy, el cual por primera vez en su vida reflejaba nerviosismo- lo que ocurre es que... me gustas...  
  
-Pues lo has demostrado muy bien todos estos años con tus insultos, a mi y a mis amigos-dijo Hermione con un mal gesto en la cara.  
  
-No quería que se notase-respondió Malfoy muy amable- Y respecto a Potter y Weasley, estaba loco de celos porque ellos podían gozar de tu compañía y yo no...  
  
Draco agarró fuertemente a Hermione y la besó, la chica intentó separarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte, lentamente las manos de Draco se deslizaron bajo el vestido de Hermione, ella intentó gritar pero Draco no paraba de besarla y no podía, las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y no era capaz de coger su varita por lo que rogaba para que apareciese alguien que la ayudase. Muerta de miedo decidió morder a Malfoy en el labio y cuando este se quejó, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:  
  
-¡HARRYYYYYYY!  
  
Este estaba buscando a Hermione y cuando oyó el grito se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.  
  
Malfoy la volvió a besar esta vez con más ira y ya le había bajado los tirantes del vestido, por lo que Hermione decidió recurrir a sus orígenes muggles y recurrir a una acción muy utilizada por las chicas muggles: una patada en la entrepierna. Draco se dobló en dos y cayó al suelo mientras lloraba como un bebé, y Harry llegó justo a tiempo de ver la patada e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su entrepierna. Cuando Hermione lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó y dijo:  
  
-¡Harry! He pasado un miedo horrible, lo he pasado fatal, no te lo puedes ni imaginar...  
  
-Ssssh-dijo Harry-ya todo ha pasado, lo primero es avisar a Mcgonagall, para que este cerdo reciba un merecido castigo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a junto de la profesora McGonagall, esta tras hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y con el profesor Snape, tomaron la decisión de expulsar a Malfoy de hogwarts.  
  
Una vez hubieron mandado a Malfoy a hacer las maletas, el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Señorita Granger, lo mejor será que se vaya a descansar tras este horrible incidente que en serio lamento muchísimo.  
  
-No tiene que lamentarlo-dijo Hermione- Usted no tiene culpa de nada. Tiene razón me iré a descansar.  
  
-Te acompaño-dijo Harry- no vayas sola.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor sin decir nada. Cuando pasaron por le retrato de la dama gorda vieron que no había nadie, ya que todo el mundo seguía en el baile.  
  
-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?-preguntó Hermione-No quiero subir sola...  
  
-Claro-dijo Harry-no hay nadie, además mi capa invisible la tienes tú.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione se dirigió a su habitación en donde había dos cartas dirigidas a Hermione. Las leyó las dos y dijo:  
  
-Harry, una es de Parvaty que está con Ron y no va a pasar por aquí en toda la noche. Y la otra es de Parvaty que... ¡Oh! Por fin, está con Seamus, también va a estar fuera por la noche, por fin se decidieron a salir juntos.  
  
-Es una gran noticia-dijo Harry  
  
-Oye...-dijo Hermione-¿Me darías un masaje? por favor...  
  
-¡Claro!-dijo Harry sentándose en la cama-siéntate entre mis piernas.  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta se sentó donde Harry le dijo. Él le bajo los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros notando que estaba muy tensa. Ella estaba separada del cuerpo de Harry, pero lentamente se fue acercando. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar sus manos hacia la cintura de su chica. Las manos de Hermione iban arriba y abajo por la piernas de Harry. Giró un poco la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los de Harry, primero fue un beso tranquilo, labio con labio, pero lentamente sus bocas fueron abriéndose, que cual cárceles, tenían presas a unas lenguas que luchaban por unirse la una con la otra. Hermione se puso de pie enfrente de Harry y mirándolo, se fue bajando el vestido lentamente. Las manos de Harry, recorrían el torso de Hermione hasta perderse en su sujetador. Hermione le quitó a Harry su túnica y empezó a recorrer sus pectorales con la lengua. Hermione se puso de rodillas en la cama y le quitó las gafas a Harry al tiempo que jugaba con su pelo, le hizo señas para que se acostara en la cama y este obediente, lo hizo. La chica se sentó en sus piernas y lentamente le fue bajando los boxers azules. Harry al ver las intenciones de Hermione, la miró y dijo:  
  
-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.  
  
-Es que quiero hacerlo-dijo Hermione-Y luego te toca a ti -añadió con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Qué te creías?  
  
Los labios de Hermione se movían por el miembro de Harry mientras sus manos se deslizaban por le torso de este. Los gemidos de Harry eran cada vez mayores. Una vez hubo llegado al orgasmo, él la besó y lentamente comenzó a quitarle el sujetador, para luego quitarle el tanga color rosa con la boca al tiempo que sus manos recorrían como locas por sus caderas, lentamente fue deslizando la lengua por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta llegar a su destino, allí lentamente fue recorriendo e introduciéndose en el sexo de Hermione. Ella no podía evitar los gemidos de placer que le proporcionaba Harry y puso sus manos en el pelo negro azabache de este como si no quisiese que se detuviese nunca. Cuanto mayor era el disfrute de Hermione, mayor era la excitación de Harry. Él quería hacer disfrutar a Hermione, demostrarle que la quería, que la necesitaba. Hermione dejó escapar un leve grito en el momento del orgasmo. Los dos querían continuar, por lo que Hermione se acostó en la cama, Harry le paso la mano por la entrepierna a Hermione y el sexo de esta se contrajo por el frío de la mano de Harry. Él se colocó con cuidado encima de Hermione y lentamente se introdujo en ella, con frágiles y acompasados movimientos los cuales estaban acompañados de caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo, además de algún que otro mordisco cariñoso, los movimientos que en su nacimiento eran lentos, se tornaron rápidos y violentos como una tormenta. Se besaban, con avidez, como si fuera la última vez, Harry cada vez se introducía más adentro de Hermione y esta se lo agradecía con una sonrisa, solo una mujer enamorada puede hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al clímax, un escalofrío placentero recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione durante apenas unos cinco segundos. Cinco segundos mágicos que vivía con su chico.  
  
Hermione se acostó se acostó boca a bajo en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y mirando a Harry. Este estaba de lado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y la otra mano subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Hermione. Hermione encontraba eso muy placentero y Harry solo necesitaba ver sus gestos para verlo.  
  
-¿En que piensas?-preguntó la chica.  
  
Harry se acostó poniendo su cara muy cerca de la Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-En que te quiero.  
  
-Mentiroso... -dijo ella con una sonrisa- eso lo dices para quedar bien.  
  
-Bueno vale... -dijo Harry- en realidad pensaba en cuando te conocí, entraste en aquel compartimiento, y me pareció increíble ser amigo de un chico y una chica, luego me enamore de ti y ahora solo puedo pensar en nosotros, en cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos. Además soy el más afortunado de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry había pasado a darle pequeños besos por toda la espalda al tiempo que hablaba.  
  
-Salgo... con la chica... más guapa... simpática... fuerte... lista... y deseada de todo Hogwarts... La cual... es perfecta en todos los campos... el sexual incluido... ¿Tú que piensas?  
  
-Que sin Harry... -dijo Hermione- que no Potter, todo sería oscuridad, yo no quiero tu fama, o tu habilidad en el quidditch, yo te quiero a ti.  
  
-Pues no tanto como yo a ti...  
  
La pareja comenzó con la típica discusión de... "quien quiere más al otro" y terminaron con la típica discusión de... "¿quien aguanta más veces en la cama?"  
  
Harry cayó rendido a la 6ª con lo cual Hermione ganó y con un simple hechizo, consiguió a Harry le quedasen fuerzas para un 7ª y una 8ª.  
  
Por la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó estaba abrazada a Harry por lo cual esbozó una sonrisa, se subió un poco más el edredón de la cama para que le tapase hasta la mitad de espalda. Después de esto Harry, se despertó y miró esos preciosos ojos color miel.  
  
-Buenos días tigresa-dijo Harry.  
  
-Buenos días debilucho-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Eh!-se defendió Harry-Te puedo demostrar que no soy un debilucho...  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione con sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Yendo a por una 9ª-respondió Harry.  
  
Se pusieron manos a la obra cuando Parvaty y Lavender entraron en la habitación mediante el hechizo "alohomora" y fueron corriendo a la cama de Hermione y abrieron el dorsel diciendo:  
  
-Hermione... ¡Adivina que...! -y cuando vieron la escena dijeron-por el amor de Dios...  
  
Las chicas cerraron el dorsel y decidieron no recordar nunca más ese incidente. El tiempo pasó y faltaba 1 semana para terminar Hogwarts, Harry acababa de recibir una lechuza dos días antes y estaba muy raro, mientras que Hermione acababa de enterarse de algo lo cual no era bueno.  
  
Un día que estaba lloviendo, Hermione había llamado a Ginny a su habitación.  
  
-Me encanta la lluvia-dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana-es reñajante.  
  
-Ginny... -dijo Hermione con tono y semblante preocupado  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny preocupándose a su vez.  
  
-Estoy embarazada...-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿QUÉ?-Ginny estaba muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo ha sido? Bueno eso ya lo sé... ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Harry?  
  
-No...-dijo Hermione- solo a ti, pero se lo diré el día que salgamos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo...-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Gracias...-dijo Hermione- Ahora voy a hablar con Harry, que me quiere decir algo. Hermione salió de la habitación y fue a junto de su novio que la esperaba en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Te tengo que contar algo en privado-dijo Harry muy serio.  
  
Se metieron en una clase que estaba vacía y Harry dijo:  
  
-Herms... he recibido una carta de Cho-dijo Harry-dice que cuando estuvo en Hogwarts no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía mí... y se me ha declarado.  
  
-Me vas a dejar por ella... ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione con lágrimas-Pues...  
  
-¡NO!-dijo Harry abrazándola- Yo solo te quiero a ti... antes, ahora y después, tu eres lo más importante para mí...  
  
-¡Harry eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida!-dijo Hermione  
  
-Hasta ahora...-dijo Harry  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
-Al día que tengamos un hijo-dijo Harry-será de los dos, parte de cada uno y estoy segura de que serás una madre magnífica.  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione contenta- Estoy segura de que tu serás un perfecto padre.  
  
El tiempo pasó y llegó el última día del curso en el cual todos los alumnos de 7º se despidieron de los profesores y demás alumnos. Harry y Hermione se estaban subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts cuando Harry le dijo:  
  
-Hermione, a partir de ahora cuidaré siempre de ti.  
  
Hermione cogió la mano de Harry se la puso en el vientre y dijo:  
  
-Y de él o ella tambien. -Hermione... ¿Estás...? Oh... es un poco pronto, pero me da igual , es el mejor regalo del mundo, y te quiero por ello.  
  
La pareja tuvo una hija a la cual llamaron Emma Lily Potter Granger, una chica que heredó el pelo de la madre y los ojos del padre, una estudiante modelo, la cual se casó con Michael Weasley Patil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOS. Bueno, lo primero es que lamento este final tan pobre, pero lo cambié hasta 5 veces, ninguno me gustaba. Los segundo son los agradecimientos, os agradezco a todos los que me escribís en el libro de visitas, no se si os habeis fijado, pero cuantas más dedicatorias me mandais, más rápido actualizo. Mención especial merencen Cristina_Potter e Isabel Weasley tu fic años universitarios me encanta, me vuelve loca teneis que leedlo, anna_rickman el fanfic de SEVERUS es total, por favor leedlo(2ª parte) Y nada más aparte de perdiros que firmeis el libro de visitas y que por favor leais mis otros fics enviadme E-mails y agregadme al messenguer ESTO OS LO EXIJO jeje, os adoro a todos. Besos: Marta Rivas López alías nata montada. nata_montada@hotmail.com 


End file.
